Chameleon
by nops
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has always been a nobody and would like to stay that way. When a new boy comes to school guess who!, Sakura has a crush on him and will do everything to make him notice her, even changing herself?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey this is my first story. Review and go easy on me okay? **DISCLAIMER: I** **DON'T OWN CCS. KLAMP DOES. So** don't sue me.

Chameleon Prologue 

Hey I'm here to tell a story. You'll probably think that this is another high school unpopular freak turned into a beautiful girl who gets the guys of her dreams. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you ladies and gentlemen. I doubt that the ending of this story will be anything like that. Because those stories are just full of crap, just unrealistic. A/N: This is absolutely untrue. I love stories like that. I don't mean to insult people okay? This is Sakura's POV Before we continue on though, I have to tell you about myself. You will find out later. But it is best that you know what kind of a person I am to understand this story.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am 15 years old. My family is quite normal. I have a Dad, an overprotective older brother called Touya. My Mum? She died when I was young. Let's not get into that now. My family is neither rich nor poor. I am not dumb or smart. I am not a slut or a geek either. At home, I am the cheerful, quiet, almost a Brady-bunch daughter of the family.

At school, now that's a different story. To make things, clear let's just say I am not going to be the next prom queen. You see, when you get to junior high, you will start to notice people define people in different groups. As you get older, the struggle to be accepted if you're defined as different is going to be difficult. Usually cheerleaders, jocks, pretty, handsome, smart and confident people are obviously in the highest ranked cliques in the school. Then it gets lower to geeks, Goths, wannabees and all that. You're asking which one people put me in? You see my case is different, I am not really noticeable, I am a nobody. People don't notice me, they do, but I have no friends, other than Tomoyo, more on her later. Of course, when they notice me, they will make fun of me. But otherwise, I try and stay camouflaged to my environment. Like a chameleon, I am there, but just not noticeable.

This story is not in the past, this is written while it's happening when it's happening. I do not know what lays in the future of me in this high school, will I turn anorexic and die of starvation? Will I become a slut due to my desperation of pleasure, please I am not that type of person, but this is the future so you never know? Will Tomoyo's struggling attempt to be able to fit in the popular group rub on me, will I start wearing the latest clothes and music? I do not know. All I know is in this jungle of students, I must survive before an animal changes my colour. Because, I am Sakura Kinomoto, a girl who nobody knows and she is just a chameleon in the background, watching, waiting, and hoping?

A/N: Please review! This is my first attempt on writing a fanfic. Please don't flame me.! Thanks!


	2. Another boring day as always

Hey again! Yeah well I got no review for the prologue  PLEASE review. I will keep working hard okay? Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Klamp does..

Well here goes…..

NOTE: Chapter 1 is the prologue, so that means that this is chapter 2.

Chapter 2 

Have you ever felt absolutely invisible? Yeah, well, me too. The truth is that I want to have some friends, don't get me wrong about me wanting to stay camouflaged. I just don't want to be popular, but I want to have friends too. I don't really think about guys now. My only friend is Tomoyo.

Tomoyo is a beautiful amethyst-eyed girl. She could have been one of the most popular girl faster than you can say bubblegum. Cos' she's got the looks, the brains, and money. Her long silky hair makes that girls stare when she walks, her beautiful face gleams when she talks to you. Her body, she has a beautiful figure, and that makes the opposite sex stare too. So what's getting in her way? Me. Tomoyo wanted to be popular, but she could not leave me, I've tried telling her that she can hang out with the popular group as long she doesn't forget me. But she said no, she couldn't leave me. That was before.

Today, Tomoyo is still my friend, but we're branching more and more apart. Since we entered high school, Tomoyo realized that being my friend, she will miss out the fun of being in high school, having parties, boyfriends and sleepovers. She is too nice to tell me all this, but I know. When we sit in the deserted lunch table, she would look across to the popular table, and I could see the envy and longing in her eyes. How it feels to be talking about what you're gonna wear to the next party, how you could talk about dumping your 58th boyfriend, talk about life.

Now, because of me, nobody talks to Tomoyo since they saw me with her on the first day of high school, and Tomoyo just changed from that day on. She would wear whatever was in style. She tried out for the cheerleading team so she could keep her figure. The trial takes about 3 weeks, the final team will be posted on the notice board this morning. I'm sure she made it. I am just so sure. I came quite early today, so I was just roaming around the school entrance, not wanting to go all the way to the lockers.

"Sakura!" A voice called me. I just knew who it was, who else would take to Sakura Kinomoto? Even if they did, it would be Kinomoto.

I turned around, Tomoyo just came out of her big black shiny limousine. Running towards me. Her shiny long violet hair, neatly tied up in a ponytail, bouncing along behind her. " Sakura!" She panted. She grabbed my hand pulled me, and we both ran.

I knew where we were headed.

We ran past the canteen, past the gym, past the changing rooms, into a hall way near the office. There on the board, there were already a few notices already stuck up there. We looked for the list, I looked, there was only a computer club notice, another club. Then Tomoyo called me.

"I found it!" She screamed hysterically, she grabbed my arm, digging her newly French-manicured nail into my arms, which I knew later when I would look, would leave marks resembling cat's claws. She took a deep breath, and walked forward. And looked up at the paper.

Silence.

After a few seconds, she turned around and gave me a big hug. Screaming her head off!

" I MADE IT!" Tomoyo yelled, suffocating me. Her fine arms hugging me, she's practically jumping on me.

I didn't say anything.

Okay, don't think that I'm mean and isn't supporting your friend achieving her dreams. Because the truth is, I am very supportive and very happy that she got in the cheerleader team. The hitch? She'll be seeing less of me, more of the cheerleaders, that means. Tomoyo plus cheerleaders equals friends. Me plus nobody equals me.

But I didn't tell Tomoyo this. She was way too happy that I didn't want her to feel guilty when she leaves me.

The bell rang, how time passes by, when you're happy, Tomoyo said. I just nodded as we walked to our class. This is going to be another long day…

Continued in Chapter 3

There ya go people! REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. A new boy

HELLO! Okay I noticed that my first two chapters have not been making a good impression on you guys. They are short and it looks like I've done it all really quickly. Well sorry about that the truth is I'm very stressed right now. HOMEWORK, my number one reason. TESTS, is my second reason. And I just finished performing a play. Okay, I just want you guys to know more about me so this is my wat's up profile.

**I am:** writing this chapter

**Currently the songs I like:** Be Without You: Mary J. Blige, Nasty Girl: Notorious B.I.G, Songs of Goodbye: Placebo, Beep: Pussycat Dolls, SOS: Rihanna, So Far Away: Nickelback…I have more but yeah and I LOVE NEYO's "so sick."

**The song in my head:** Be Without You, Mary J. Blige

**Mangas I am obsessed with and tries to get it all under my hands**: FUSHIGI YUGI, they finally released an English comic here in where I live. RUROUNI KENSHIN, same reason as before. Is Chronicles of Tsubasa good?

**ANNOUNCEMENT/ DISCLAIMER:** I repeat it again, I don't own CCS. Maybe, in heaven Klamp will hand it over to me. (Hopes with puppy eyes anime style) hahahaah…Klamp owns it if you guys didn't get it still…

Oh yeah, thanks to Animefreakkagome and Betterthanu for commenting I'm happy!

On with the chapter:

Talking. _Thoughts._ A/N: Author's notes

Chapter 3 

People never seem to notice me. In team picking, I am always the last one. Teachers never give me sheets of homework either because they don't notice me. I always have to go, "Madam, You didn't give me one."

I really am noticeable because I am just dull. The clothes I wear are baggy and every single day I wear the same baggy hood jacket, baggy ¾ pants, and a pair of dirty black converse. The only thing that I think is the passable feature of me is my emerald eyes, they are however hidden by my honey brown hair, I like it that way.

Now, we're having English. The assignment is to research a poet in the medieval ages. We have to be in groups. Unluckily, the teacher chose leaders, the leaders are none other than the popular girl Anna Maki, and the good looking football player, Ken Nimuto. Both besides having good looks and appearances are respected by all cliques because of their brains and intelligence. But Anna's personality, damn, it makes you wanna beat her up.

They're picking people now. One by one people who were in a crowd in front of Anna and Ken went into opposite sides as Anna and Ken chose the people. My name hadn't been called yet. Surprise surprise.

" Shibuko…. Alice…." Anna and Ken kept calling out names. Finally, there was only me. Nobody dared say anything because both Anna and Ken didn't want me. Finally after the silence, Anna gave in, and called me over to join in their group. Eyes watching me as I sat down and joined their table.

We were then interrupted by a steady loud knock on the door of our class. .Everybody looked. It was Mrs. Kumiya, the High School Principal. The English Teacher, Yukimi, greeted her and they both began talking in low voices. A few seconds later, Mrs. Yukimi turned around and said.

"Class, we have a new student today. His name is Syaoran Li. He has transferred here from Hong Kong. I hope you all welcome him nicely and make him feel at home."

There was silence as the a pair of Adidas shoes stepped in the room, carrying a body and a head along with it. More silences and stares surfaced in the room when they looked at the new student.

He looked amazing. Full stop. He has intense amber eyes, with messy ruffled brown hair that suited his handsome face. His body, phheew, just looking at it makes me feel really hot and sweaty. I mean, he's not even wearing tight shirt, just a baggy Adidas shirt, but you could see the way he wears his clothes. He has something good under his shirt. _Okay, Sakura Kinomoto, you're going too far now._ _You don't even know the guy, you can't suddenly have a crush on him! _

Mrs. Yukimi, breaking the silence, said, " Li, why don't you sit behind er..what's her name..oh yes..Kinomoto? Kinomoto, raise you hand up, go to your seat and stand there, so Li can see you."

I dumbly raised my hand up.

As Li, was walking towards his seat, behind me. BEHIND ME! I saw hungry eyes following him, obviously girls think he's hot as well. I blushed when he passed me.

He settled his bag and waited for instructions. I went back to my group table and sat down, I also found myself following the girls and watched him one more time.

"Okay, Li, we were just working on an assignment….." Ms. Yukimi explained in her same dull voice. I drifted out again. When she was done explaining. She told Li to go Ken's group.

Angry eyes watched me. Nicole, another clone of Anna and her friend, whispered loudly to me. "Shit, Kinomoto, why the hell didn't you volunteer yourself for Ken's group, you know he's a hot guy. And also, don't you always want to be with guys, I hope you you're not changing the slut way that you are. Because I love you!" She said, in the sarcastic tone.

There you go. I am a nobody but when I am noticed it's mean insults and bitchiness attitude to me. Whopee! A/N: if you didn't notice she was being sarcastic. People also call me a slut. Come on, that is just bullshit. I am not even attractive damn it. So if they happen to notice I'm around, rumours and comments will spread that I did every guy in the football team. Yeah right!

But, me being a chameleon, just shut up and don't say anything. Let them say whatever they want. As long as I know that I don't go around making out with everybody then I'm all happy.

But that's a lie as well. Their comments hurt me and offend me, they make me think about myself. They scare me. That's why I cover my face and covers my body the only thing you can see is the outline of my face, a bit of my legs, and my hands. I don't say anything just in case, it's wrong.

I hate myself, the wimpy and scared Kinomoto, why can't I be brave and just believe in myself like in those teen movies you see. Oh Hilary Duff, I hate the fact that all those things you said on TV were just movies. They are not real life. This is real life.

They're laughing now. I can feel my face going red. My eyes are darting somewhere else, trying to look for something to focus on other than them. But it's not working, their laughs echo in my ears like a thunderstorm, the way they show their hatred through their face. I just couldn't look.

For some reason, I could feel my eyes getting watery. I couldn't seem to stop it. Why am I crying now? When the new guy is here. He'll think I'm some helpless girl. Everybody else, Sakura Kinomoto being the slut that she is, will try to get an innocent boy this time by sympathy, will think that way.

I was holding my breath now, attempting to stop my tears, finally they stopped, and the drop of tear that was ready to flow down my pink cheeks slowly reversed from my eye lash and became swallowed back behind my eyeballs.

Then, somebody tapped my shoulder.

I turned and I swore for a moment my heart has stopped beating. It was Li Syaoran. He was standing behind me.

And holding a tissue! He said. " Hey, you okay? Take this."

My hand slightly shaking, I took the tissue and wiped my wet eyes. Everybody else saw me acting like a stupid idiot just now, while all the girls in my group, glared at me. I knew they envied me for being the first girl Li talked to.

Eyes still scrutinizing my face, covered by my hair, I turned around and started writing down our assignment on the sheet of paper.

REVIEW REVIEW!

p.s have you guys watched HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE! IT ROCKED!


	4. pondering in PE

Hey guys! Sob sob I just wanna say sob sob thank you for all the kind things you guys reviewed for me you guys rock. I am gonna give you guys a virtual hug each now! I wanna say thanks to: AnimefreakKagome, BetterThan U, krn5rul3. Mistress Cedric Diggory, Sam and Black Star Dragon Girl, crystal and dbzgtfans2004 for reviewing.

I am just answering Crystal's suggestion. Yes I was planning it to make it an S+S story.

But I want to make it harder for Sakura because it'll be worth it for her when she finally gets to be with Syaoran. There'll be many obstacles.

I am still busy of course! Evil eyes the teachers…. But I am trying hard to keep updating with new chapters and I'll make it longer. Right, so what's up with me? I'm tired still from the play we had to perform. Now there are more homework, and I'm getting less and less sleep every single day. Haha. Easter holidays I can't wait for you to come. So since there'll be the holidays, that'll give more time for me to update, I hope you guys are glad as I am too. Enjoy your holidays—if you have one!

Chapter 4 

If you hadn't guessed what happened to Syaoran Li, then you have to pay more attention. If you did, snaps for you A/N: this is an inside joke of which friends of mine made up ok? Don't mind it. Have you watched those teen movies?

What happens to guys who are hot, athletic and smart? If you still don't get it yet I'll tell you. Syaoran Li, within a week has become the most popular guy in school. In a week, he already got in the soccer team, got 99 right on our Maths test, has girls chasing him everywhere now, establishing "The Syaoran Li Fanatics" fan club.

Everyday, it would just be the same old habit for Li, as I observe. He comes to school, girls flirt and chase him until the bell rings. Lunch and break everybody crowds around him, listens to him. Then there would be the last two lessons and it would be the end of school and Syaoran Li goes home.

What? I am jealous, you say? I don't even know this guy, why would I feel anything other than sympathy for this guy who has no time for tranquility for himself. I don't know the answer to that, because we haven't spoken since he gave me the tissue. I didn't even say thank you. Oops. He seems a very interesting guy to me. A guy that has more on his mind other than focusing only on girls and soccer.

If I do have feelings for him? Would I go up to him right now and start talking to him and then watch me flirt? No. Instead I watch on the background, wait and see what happens to the man. I know, so smart of me. Wait a minute, Does this mean I like him? I'm so confused now…

-----------------------------------------(Later)----------------------------------------------------------

We are in PE now. Tomoyo and me are hanging out in the changing rooms watching the girls change. I do feel envious though. The popular girls and Tomoyo have such great bodies. I want to have a great figure.

The other girls wear _short_ shorts, and our school P.E shirt. Me, I just wear our school P. E shirt and baggy long pants. I get in trouble for this every single time.

"Kinomoto! Don't tell me you forgot your shorts again, in fact you never seem to remember your shorts." Coach Ayuko frowned, shaking her head.

We were all sitting on the benches in the gym now, where the teachers are taking attendance, and we will be given instructions what sport we are doing now, currently soccer.

Coach Ayuko walked away to scold another boy who refused to take off his beanie and bling bling during P.E.

I heard a comment that's supposedly to be a whisper, but they said it loudly rather.

"Maybe, she has some kind of skin cancer, too scared to show us off her body." Cassie sniggered, yes another bitchy replica of Ana, to Nicole and Ana and the rest of their clones.

" Yeah, probably some kind of wart and it will form a hole through Kinomoto when she's in the sun." Nicole laughed, looking at Anna who laughed.

See! That's what pisses me off. The way they are so freaking scared to show what they think, their opinions and true feelings. They are just robots, who follow Anna. If Anna laughs, they laugh. When Anna decides to weak short skirts, they follow along.

I bet if Anna jumps off a cliff, these clones would follow her and jump as well without a second thought.

I just ignored them.

At the field, as we were watchingm the boys are already warming up. Obviously, the popular guys like Ken and Musashi, are doing sit-ups without their shirts on. Apparently, that got the attention and excited the girls. I noticed something strange though.

Li wasn't taking his shirt off. Okay, I don't mean that I _want_ him to take his shirt off, but a part of me still flickered to see what's under his shirt.

Coach Nakajima, Coach Ayuko's colleague in P.E, was shouting at the boys now.

"COME ON, faster, Ken, that's way too slow for you. Yamazaki, stop daydreaming." He shouted.

All the girls stared and sighs when they see all the guys, especially Li warming up. It was getting really hot now.

That's when the big moment of the girls have been waiting for happened.

Li, Syaoran took off his shirt.

"Oh My God! He's damn yummy!" Anna licked her lips, making a purr, causing her cronies to laugh at the same time staring at Li in awe.

I will not disagree, because my eyes could not move away from the sight in front of me.

Li's body is so gorgeous. His arm muscles stick out a bit, but its his stomach that wows me. He has killer abs! He's also not too hairy. I feel very hot now.

Li, not noticing the girls in trance in front of him, suddenly he looked at me.

I looked away, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo now because he caught me staring at him.

The gym class ended with all the girls gleamy eyed giggling together, obviously still hasn't finished on their ranting over Li Syaoran the hottie.

Now it's after school, Tomoyo is going off to cheer practice. She seemed very excited and eager. I just didn't say anything except "good luck" and "hope you have fun."

She left me standing there alone at my lockers.

I walked thinking a lot of my lifeless life, I've alienated myself from myself. I was too scared and too shy to join activities like that. I was too scared I'm gonna embarrass myself.

As I was deep in thought, I bumped into somebody. I dropped the books, I didn't know who he is. But he bent down to pick up my pieces of paper.

"It's okay, I can do it myself you don't need to---." I stopped talking. I was drowned into somebody else's eyes of fiery amber.

It was Li Syaoran.

I stopped moving, he looked down and continue picking up the rest of my papers.

As he gave the papers to me, when our hands touch. A warm mushy feeling came over me.

"T- - Thank you." I stammered.

"No problem." Was his gentle, quiet reply. And he walked away, leaving me there.

I floated home. I could not stop thinking about him. As I lay down on my bed that night, still thinking about those amber eyes.

It was then I realized that I like him, more than a friend. But I don't even know the guy, how can I just keep thinking of him. Could it possibly be love?


	5. Drifting apart yet coming closer

Hey. Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Klamp does.

Chapter 5 

It was quite a normal day. Everybody's getting meaner and meaner. Since Li talked to me, I was very noticeable. So now I've been getting worse than insults now. I have found weird things like a used tampon in my locker. That's just really nasty.

We're now at lunch. I'm talking to Tomoyo in our very deserted table.

"Sakura?." Tomoyo said.

"What?"

"I was wondering if I should ask you something…"

"Ask"

" So you know, yesterday, I had fun at cheerleading practice. And you know, I uh, got noticed." Tomoyo paused, to eat her salad.

"Uhuh, go on." Sakura said.

"So…." Tomoyo continued. " Well, we talked and had fun, and so well they've invited me to a party."

"And?"

"Well, the thing is, they've haven't exactly invited you. And I feel really guilty now the fact that I have some more friends and I-."

"Tomoyo!" I mumbled.

She stopped talking.

"Listen, you should just go to the party. You need some fun, otherwise you're going to become a grouchy jerk like me. So just go okay, and you can tell me what you guys did."

"But I'm very worried and kind of nervous." Tomoyo doubted.

"Hey, as long as you don't take drugs, get drunk and find yourself sleeping next to somebody the next morning, I reckon you'll be safe."

Tomoyo nodded. That was the end of the conversation.

You saw how I reacted to that? That was a mask of me. The truth? I wanted to go as well. I want to have some fun and meet a guy as well. But, I am a chameleon, my aim is to not follow these wannabes.

But I couldn't let anybody know that. I just couldn't.

--------------------------------------------

We have P.A now. It means Performing Arts. OH MY GOD. Not another stupid project. And this time the teacher is choosing

"Tomoyo and….Anna!" The teacher said.

Tomoyo smiled nervously and shyly went to Anna.

"Shibuyo and Mikoru!" The teacher continued on.

I just sat on a chair. Who are they gonna pair me up now? I saw the eyes of the people who haven't been paired up yet. They were all looking at me with disgust and annoyance. They don't want to be with me…

I wonder what Syaoran is doing. I looked at him. He was lazily sitting on his desk, watching the cherry blossoms fall.

I just remembered, it's cherry blossom season. This is my favourite season,not only because I was named after cherry blossoms but also every year I would go to the cherry blossom trees, sit there and think. It was so calm and nobody could disturb you….

"Kinomoto and Li." The teacher said.

"What?" I said stupidly.

" I said Kinomoto and Li. So get to work people."

I froze, letting the information sink in my head. Kinomoto and Li. Kinomoto and Li. Wait a minute. I AM KINOMOTO!

Shit! He's coming over right now to my desk. Must act normal, must act normal.

"Hey, your cloud popped yet?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I replied.

"That answered my question." He smirked.

"You're still day dreaming, is that your hobby, everytime I see you, you're always not here.You're somewhere else." He continued, watching me.

I just gave a goofy grin back. He blinked at me and laughed.

"Kinomoto, you're really something you know that." He said.

I laughed as well. And we both started working.

"So, Kinomoto." Syaoran said.

"Call me Sakura." I replied.

'Well, Sakura, this project was harder than we thought. So we have to do it over the weekend. Why don't you come over to my house? Here I'll write down my address and phone number."

Luckily, no girls were near, when he said," my phone number." Otherwise all the girls would jump on me and would fight for the piece of paper that has Syaoran's phone number. He bent down on his deck, took a pencil and started scribbling.

Syaoran and I had a great time working together. Now I sort of know him, he's funny, smart and really nice. He was being really nice though, laughing at everything I do and everything I'm telling him.

He has finished scribbling. He handed the piece of paper over to me.

"Thanks." I said, normal voice this time. No squeaked or flirty voice.

"Sakura! Call me Syaoran okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come over this Saturday evening okay, around 6 pm?"

"Why so late?" I asked him.

" I'm busy." Was all he said before walking out of class.

I'm sitting alone in the couch of our house now, tonight is where Tomoyo is going to her first ever high school party at Anna's house.

I took the remote and pointed it at the TV. I randomly turned to some other channels.

"Sakura, here is your hot milk." Dad came in the living room. Followed by Touya who just had a shower.

Both sat in between me.

" So Sakura," Touya asked, " How do you find that Li guy?"

I am not surprised at all that Touya would ask me this question. Touya is a handsome college guy himself now, but he knows everybody in this town. He is still overprotective of me now.

Ever since I mentioned, I'm partners with Syaoran and I have to go to his house this Saturday, Touya has been suspicious since.

"Will his parents be there when you have to his house?" Touya kept egging on me.

" I think he's quite nice." I answered the first question. " And I said, yeah probably, he said he has four sisters, at least one of them is bound to be around when I go over to his house."

"..Okay…" Touya said. Then he just watched TV.

I guess he ran out of questions to ask.

The next day, I saw Tomoyo and she looked happier than usual. Must have been the party.

"Yeah okay, so I had fun, we danced. There were people who like made out and were drinking and smoking weed." She started explaining.

" But, I didn't do any of those, except dancing, and I met this wonderful guy called Eriol, and we just danced and talked together." She kept on going.

"And at the end of the party, he took me home with his car, and he asked me out on a date?" Tomoyo squealed.

"So, Sakura, should I go out with him?" She asked me eagerly.

" Yeah, why not?" I said simply.

Both of us fell into silence of our world. Tomoyo probably day dreaming about her Eriol. Me, obviously I'm thinking about Syaoran but I wonder if there will ever be a day where I could refer Syaoran as mine.


	6. Ditched!

Hey, I know who you are those people who reviewed, and I really thank you guys! I am giving you guys virtual cookies now! Have a bite! I AM SORRY THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT….

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Klamp does.

**Chapter 6 **

_He was there, standing on the empty, green field. I was sitting on a tree. A cherry tree. The clouds drift pass like a magical wings carrying them so far ahead. I was just there, watching the clouds and the blue sky darken. I looked at the field beyond me. He was stil there looking ahead of him. I wonder what's he looking at. He turned around and we both saw each others eyes._

Fierce, raging amber eyes. They were like powerful flames, their blazes, attempting to catch my cool emerald eye on fire. I looked away-

"OUCH!" Something hit my head, I caught it in my head and opened my eyes. It was my alarm clock. So, it was just a dream, after all.

An advice for you, try not to fall in love with a guy who's totally hot, and smart and popular, and it's very hard to find him alone, the results, I think it'll be disastrous. I'll probably just be another stupid girl who has a crush on him. That's what he'll think. He must have had many girls like him, in his old school and where he lived before. He was just so calm and casual. You would think he is just like a yoga teacher, maybe he secretly is…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was sitting on a short wall, near the entrance of my school, working on my Spanish homework. We still have 15 minutes left till the bell rings. Today is Friday, Tomoyo still hasn't come yet. I wonder where she is. I was nearly done on my Spanish homework…

I finished writing down the answer on the last question I have to do. I put the paper in my black binder, and put the black binder in my bag. I decided to do some observation around me.

If you didn't get what I mean, I am looking for Tomoyo, so we can get to class together. And if Tomoyo's not there, I can always search for Syaoran, and stare at him.

A couple of people are sitting on the opposite short wall beside me, Mei Lin, I think he is Syaoran's cousin, from what I have heard. She was in a cute embrace with her boyfriend, Ryu, and talking in soft voices.

I think Mei Lin is very pretty. She has a silky long raven black hair. Accompanying her fair smooth complexion, were her lovely ruby eyes. Her body figure is good too. Mei Lin would have been the popular girl also, boys would surround her if but she has a boyfriend and her attitude. Don't get me wrong, she is nice to everybody, even me, but when the Anna and the girls asked to join her group. She politely said no, Anna enraged by this, and being the bitchy girl she is, now hates her and would from time to time pick on her.

10 minutes to go, its 7: 20 now, where is Tomoyo?

There were the people who wear black and love heavy metal hanging out on the stone concrete benches, listening to each other's iPODs. Then there are the desperate wannabes. For God's sake. Look at Chimiko Aretsuka.

Chimiko is a wannabe. She wants to hang out with the popular girls of course. So she completely transformed herself, into what they were wearing, how they wear their hair. Heavens, she even dyed her lush auburn hair into a fake blonde yellow. And doesn't she realize the clothes she wear, so don't fit her. Okay, I'm being nice and I won't call her fat, but she isn't thin and she is very well rounded. She does not realize that does miniskirts and boob tubes are only for thin skinny girls, and not for girls who are a bit large on her legs and bottoms.

I shook my head, raised my knee up to tie my dirty black converse. And looked at my watch.

7:30. Where is she?

I jumped off the short wall, pulled my bag along with me, heading off to science.

When I arrived there, I saw Anna and her cronies already there, and then I saw somebody. Now I know where Tomoyo has been. She's been with them all this time!

I sat on a booth, and waiting for the teacher to come. Tomoyo still didn't notice me, she was talking and laughing with them.

And when the bell rang! She went and sat next to THEM! She's supposed to sit here, next to me, where we always sit.

A voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

I turned, and I admit that half of me was hoping that it was Syaoran.

But it wasn't.

I nodded. Mei Lin gently put her bag on the high lab chairs and started pulling her science books out. I just sat there in silence.

The teacher came, and we began our lesson. But most of the time, I kept trying to catch Tomoyo's eye. But she didn't see me.

Then it dawned on me. Either she really was so happy that Anna's finally noticed her that she didn't see me, or she is purposely avoiding me.

The lesson ended. Anna and the girls left saying to Tomoyo, "we'll see you later."

I went out the door and waited till she came out. When she exited the door, finally she noticed me.

"Hey Tomoyo." I greeted, too brightly though.

"Hey." She said.

I could see on her eyes, there was something wrong, she wasn't telling me. She was either guilty or confused, or both.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you, I waited for you on the wall entrance, this morning, and you were not there-" I started explaining.

She interrupted me though, her voice was different.

"Yeah, I know I was with them."

" Yeah, so how was the date with Eriol?" I asked, knowing that she wasn't going to say another word.

"Great."

"Good…"

"Sakura?" Tomoyo mumbled.

' Yeah?" I said.

Her voice was uncertain now.

" I…I'm gonna have lunch with Anna and Nicole today."

"Yeah…sure, then, I'll see you at the lunch table tomorrow." I smiled at Tomoyo.

'Sakura?"

"What?" I was very happy for Tomoyo she finally has friends, other than me. And she has a boyfriend. This is the life that she wanted. And she got it!

" Don't you get it?' Tomoyo said, her voice rising.

" No? What do you mean? Yeah I'm happy for you, you'll get to know Anna today, and then when you know her, you can probably invite me and tell her that I'm not a freak, and, yeah Tomoyo, and then you're gonna have lunch with me tomorrow and we can work on our chemistry and-"

"Sakura!" She stopped me.

"Don't you get it?" She repeated to me again.

"I'm having lunch with them, every day from now on." She said.

" Okay, Tomoyo, that'll be okay, but remember we have our Saturday sleepover session, remember and we have to work together for the History project."

"Sakura. I'm not your partner in history anymore. I'm with Nicole. And I can't come to your house this Saturday, we're having a maths cramming test at Maya's house, and we're sleeping over."

I felt like I was hit by thousand bricks. Do you know how much that hurt me? _WE are planning this, WE are doing that…._

"I just want to tell that, from now on, I'll be with them. I'm gonna do everything with them. _Everything._" She concluded.

Before turning around, with her pink bag on her shoulders, bouncing along with her hair as she walked away…

From me.

My eyes welled up. My throat suddenly had a humongous lump. I had nowhere else to go.. Except.

I ran, ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

When I entered the bathroom, I was really glad to find it empty. I went in ot an empty cubicle , locked the door, dumped my bag on the floor, sat on the toilet seat. And cried.

How could she leave me? One cheerleading session. One party. And Now she left me. _Left me…_ The words echoed through me like a bell.

I'm all alone, as another tear slide down on my pink and wet cheeks.

REVIEW!


	7. Caught in the act

Hi guys! Hey thanks everybody for reviewing…I'm sorry I can't go into individual thanks to everybody. I love u guys! All right, so yeah on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: ( do we have to do this every chapter?) **I DON'T OWN CCS. KLAMP DOES. WHEN I DIE AND GO TO HEAVEN, MAYBE THEY'LL GIVE IT TO ME.**

Chapter 7 

The weekend.

It sucks. The fact that I can't see Tomo—

Oh yeah, she ditched me. She ditched me for those bitches.

I actually have nothing to look forward too, the fact that my only best friend had left me for some no good freaks, left me truly sad. No, scratch that. I am angry, mad, depressed and sad and confused.

And now, I am the loneliest freak in the whole school. Shit, now I'm blaming myself why Tomoyo ditched me. I wonder if it is me.

Maybe its because I'm too fucking shy and unsure of myself all the time. Maybe that's why she left me because she's sick and tired of putting up with me.

It's Saturday morning, I am in my bedroom, sitting on the window porch, looking at the sky. My eyes are all swollen and my voice is croaky now. Talk about short term depression, if this is my state now, I wonder if I could last on long term depression.

I mentally slapped myself. FINE, LET HER DITCH YOU! FORGET ABOUT HER AND MOVE ON WITH YOUR FUCKING JOBLESS LIFE!

Well, I was so shattered, I couldn't possibly show up at Syaoran's house.

Damn it, I have to go to his house. Today.

The knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sakura, are you gonna come down for breakfast?" Touya exclaimed.

"Uhh….not hungry." I replied.

" You didn't eat dinner last night. So eat breakfast, I want you out. Now."

I couldn't help but sigh again. Typical Touya. He probably thinks I've started being anorexic or something. Unfortunately, it's nothing like that.

"Yeah."

I opened the door, and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

I was done.

I came down and sat on the table where I usually sit, next to Touya.

I didn't say anything, Dad saw me and smiled and continued reading his newspaper. Touya just kept on eating. I ate, but with very little appetite I didn't even finish half of the pancake Touya especially made for me.

" What's the matter? Kaijuu not eating her food. Is everything okay?"

" No. But I can handle it, oni-chan."

He didn't answer, I knew how much he wanted to know what the problem is and want to help me. But he has to realize that I'm no longer a kid. I can take care of myself.

I hope.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Dad said I have to go to the shopping mall and get a few stuff from the market from him. I was not so keen on the idea. I mean, come on, I'm not gonna lie to you. What if I run into _them _there?

I was scared out of my wits. Now that Tomoyo is on their side, obviously, they'll realize that I'm all alone, and probably start beating me up or something.

But I had to go anyway.

So here I am, at the shopping center. I already bought Dad's stuff, and I am just randomly browsing in and out of shops.

So far , so good, still no sign of them.

I saw a clothing shop and had an urge to go there.

The clothes were colourful, and tight, and really for thin girls.

Fortunately, I am not fat.

So, I decided to check it out.

I went and found a lime green skirt, and a white spaghetti straps top. I know this isn't the type of clothes I would wear. But for some reason, I wanted to look pretty. Not hooker pretty, just pretty.

" Miss, you want to try it on?" the shop assistant asked.

At first, I wanted to refuse. But she was smiling so sincerely that I just couldn't say no. So, I went inside and got changed.

When I was done, she came in to take a look at me.

"Waaah, so kawaii." She complimented me.

I blushed.

" But, honey, come here." She said.

I approached her.

She gently brushed off the hair that covered my face.

"There now, better, why hide your beauty?" She smiled.

I turned around to face a mirror.

To my surprise, I saw a girl with beautiful emerald eyes. And my body, I didn't look so bad.

I couldn't help but smile.

Tomoyo's right, shopping does cure stress.

The thought only darkened my mood.

Suddenly, like magic, I heard her voice and other couple of girls too.

But where was Anna?

Never mind that now. I have to run. Before they spot me.

" So do you want this?" The shop assistant asked.

There was no time, so I said.

"Sorry Ma'am, I just realized I'm out of cash, can you er…reserve it for me? Thanks." I bowed and left the shop.

Only half and hour left before I get to go to Syaoran's house. Outside, you couldn't even see my face because of the hair covering it like a curtain. So you'll probably think I'm cool with it.

But inside, I'm so freaking nervous. My heart is beating fast and I could feel my pulse. Sweat trickled down my spine. Oh fuck, sweat? I need deodorant, I'm going to stink!

I looked in the mirror again, to make sure my honey brown hair covers my face.

Then I got dressed into my usual clothes. Long sleeved black shirt, baggy ¾ pants, a big black jacket with a hood, that's my style.

I put on my socks, and started putting my converse on.

I said goodbye to Dad only since Touya has a part time job so he doesn't come home straightaway after his college.

Then, I put my hood on and closed the door and headed to the bus stop.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Okay, one more reason to add why I'm madly in love with Li Syaoran. He's super modest. He knows he's hot but he doesn't use it and brags about it like other guys, and he didn't tell everybody that he's filthy rich.

Because his house is not a house. It is a mansion on a big ass estate. It practically took me two minutes to walk from the gate entrance to the tall door that would lead the way into his absolutely fancy mansion.

I rang the bell. Nobody came for a while, the house must be so big, the person, has to take a while, to get the door.

Suddenly, the intercom next to me spoke.

"Uh..he..hello." A rough tired voice spoke.

"Hi, Syaoran, it's me Sakura."

" Sakura?" Syaoran sounded very confused.

"Uh…come in."

The door automatically opened, I went in. It took me a while to find the movie room, where Syaoran was in.

And when I entered the room, I nearly jumped out of my skin to find Syaoran in such a state!

His hair was all ruffled, he wasn't wearing a shirt, the shorts he's wearing are halfway down his legs, and why is his lips so red? Is that lipstick?

I went inside the room. Now I know why he's so tired. He wasn't alone after all.

I've interrupted a make-out session.

Guess whom he's with?

Anna.

How can I tell I've interrupted a make-out session?

First of all, look at Li Syaoran's state, the way he was speaking. Damn, and look at Anna, her blouse was half unbuttoned, you could see her black see through bra. Her skirt was practically clinging on half her hips and half on her knees. The comfy sofa's in the movie theatre, well the pillows are all messed up and apparently have been used as a bed. Hell, the TV isn't even on for God's sake.

When Anna saw me, she scowled at me and glared at me with the What-the-hell-are-you-doing-here? look.

"So, uhh, Sakura, What are you doing here?' Li asked, eyebrow raised.

" Uh..to work on our project?" I said simply.

"But it looks like I've interrupted something here…" I continued.

Syaoran still looked confused.

" Sorry for interrupting you guys, I'll go now." I said.

And I turned and ran, ran until I reached the cherry blossom tree in the park.

I couldn't help it and I cried again, Syaoran Li has been taken!

My life is ruining every moment! I hate my life!


	8. new friends?

Hey guys! Thanks! Again for the super reviews I got. All right, today I need your help. Would you be kindly to answer my question in my reviews? Okay here is the question.

In the Li family, Li has four sisters right, can you tell me in order from the oldest to the youngest also with their names. Thanks I would greatly appreciate it if you know the answer and please answer my question in a review. Well here goes the story. And Melissa, and I'm sure all of you would agree with her, this chapter will be longer, and I hope it's what expect.

Also: Is my story going to slow?

Chapter 8 

It started raining now. I was sitting on the cherry tree, still crying, crying because of everything. Tomoyo ditching me, and Li, just when I thought we were gonna be friends, he became mean and forgot, yeah right, _purposely_ forgot, because he wants to please his beautiful Anna.

My whole face and body are soaked now. I was shivering in the cold.

Great, I'm going to die like this now. All the more reason not to stay home. The rain was getting heavier, I couldn't breathe anymore, my head was getting heavy. I closed my eyes, and slipped away, from the strong branch I was sitting on.

I really wanted to die. There's really not much left for me, I'm not the heroine of this story that's for sure. Nobody will notice if I die… I'm just some freak who's madly in love with this guy who don't even notice me. My only friend had ditched me. I have nobody, nobody, except my family. But I don't want to trouble anyone.

I was expecting to hit the wet cold hard ground of the walkway of the Park, But I felt none of that before I blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -

I felt something hot and yet wet at the same time was put on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes to find three pairs of eyes staring at me.

Ruby ones. Grey ones. And Cerulean ones.

I know who's ruby eyes are those, and the grey ones, but who is the guy with those amazing blue eyes.

"Kinomoto, are you okay?" Mei Lin asked.

I got up from the couch I found myself to be laying on, there was Mei Lin, and her boyfriend Ryu and the guy with the cerulean eyes.

"Yeah…" I started to got up, but something from my stomach was rising, from my stomach to my throat.

I vomited.

SHIT! The puke went on her expensive-looking carpet as well.

I waited for her to throw me out.

But she didn't do anything of the sort. Instead she came and pulled me up and lead me to the bathroom. I continued vomiting when we were there.

"Ryu! Call her house, and tell her Sakura is at my house. In case, they

are wondering where she is, tell her she is not well. And tell them that they can pick her up or we'll send her home as soon as the storm is over." Mei Lin ordered.

When I was done she gently pulled me inside of which I think is her bedroom.

I was put on the bed, and she pulled out a nice clean grey shirt.

"Here, wear it." She said.

I quickly pulled my wet black shirt out, and wore the grey one.

" I told Eriol to make tea for you, and Ryu went to get medicine. They'll come with your things. Wait, okay?"

"Thank you." I said, sincerely.

"Welcome." She said, she closed her wardrobe and sat next to me.

" You weren't there by accident." She said darkly. " Were you there because… Tomoyo ditched you…or Syaoran ditched you as well…"

The mention of their names, had little drops of tears coming out of my eyes. I wiped them away with my hands.

Mei Lin saw them.

"Sorry, forget I said that." She said sheepishly.

"No, its fine, yeah…Tomoyo left me, but how did you know about Syaoran."

"I know a damn lot about Syaoran, that's why you're here, and also its because the fact that Syaoran and I are cousins."

"Oh…" I said.

"See, now because Syaoran came to our school, he became much meaner than he already is, now he has Anna wrapping him around her fingers. Yeah, Syaoran told me that you're coming over to his house. And Sakura, we were coming half and hour later to his house. Well when we came to his house, you weren't there, and he started telling us this story about how you came barging in. I was like 'Syaoran, didn't you remember, you guys had to do a project together, you told me yourself' and he was like 'Oh.' And I got a little angry at him for ditching you like that, so we left, and you know my house, well we have to pass the house to get there, and we found you fainting, thank god Ryu and Eriol caught you in time." Mei Lin explained, and took a deep breath after explaining.

"Syaoran, such an ass." Mei Lin said, angrily

" And letting that bitch Anna take control over his life." She continued.

It took me a minute to register everything in my head. Mei Lin and Syaoran are cousins. Syaoran forgot. Mei Lin saved me.

" Yeah, and Tomoyo left me to be with her…" I said sadly.

" Aww, Sakura, you can't blame yourself like this." Mei Lin sighed, sympathetically. She called me Sakura!

" She's the one who ditched you, let her be the one to regret it, okay, and for now, if you feel really lost, come talk to me okay, I have friends I can introduce to you too…" Mei Lin said brightly.

"So…you don't think I'm a freak?" I said, my voice turning squeaky.

"Sakura, out of all the people that pick on you, do you see me becoming one of them, I am not like them okay, I don't befriend people just by their looks and their status okay? Besides, even before now, I knew that you're not the freak that people call you. You just don't seem to want people to approach you." She said.

" Thank you…so much." I thanked her again, a tear again.

" Ah, Sakura, stop being all mushy now." Mei Lin said, half annoyed half amused, she smacked me with a pillow.

-- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - ( NORMAL POV)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mei Lin smacked Sakura with a pillow, forgetting that she was sick, she was very surprised and guilty that Sakura fell down and fainted anime style.

At the same time, Ryu and Eriol came in, to find that Sakura had fainted.

"Holy shit, Mei Lin, what the hell did you do to her?" Eriol screamed.

"Hehe." Mei Lin giggled guiltily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was already Monday morning. How time had pass so quickly yet so slowly at the same time, simple, it was because of fate and your emotions. What happened over the weekend certainly got me down, yet it was because of fate. Maybe that's why fate had Tomoyo left, me so I could find another, and be more mature, that's it. Since I talked to Mei Lin, I decided to leave it all to fate.

Right now, I have to pull myself together, the past is gone, and I just have to move on with life. And not cry over it, like I did before.

I already got showered, so I put on my usual attire. Ate my breakfast, put on my converse and left.

I wasn't all that upset anymore. I'm actually really glad that Mei Lin had been the one to found me, because if it wasn't for her. I'd ended being more pathetic than I already am, and just stayed there to even die.

I don't know, I don't want to think about that. Admit it, I was too dramatic wasn't I? Yes, of course it's sad, but there's no need to kill myself over it.

When I passed the hallway to our locker, I felt all warm and peace to find that Mei Lin and her friends are waiting for me at my locker.

When I walked I gave all of them a warm smile. Stop being so selfish, you can't always let people come to you to be their friend, you have to approach them too.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Mei Lin returned, this time giving me a big friendly smile.

I started pulling books out of my locker for the things we needed in class.

" I gotta introduce you to all my friends. This is Chiharu, Naoko and Rika. Say hello guys." Mei Lin said brightly.

" Hey guys." I said again. Trying to act natural, but inside I was nervous.

Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were a bit shy at first, I bet they believed some of what Anna and the clones told everybody. But, seeing as I'm really being quite open than I really am, they were starting to get talkative too.

So I found out that Chiharu is going out with her cousin Yamazaki, and she's nice. Naoko is a smart girl who loves paranormal things and inventing up stories. Rika is more quiet, but she loves cooking as while we were talking, she handed us this yummy brownies, which apparently she made by herself.

Naoko looked at her watch, and said. " Hey, we have to go to our class, see you later Mei Lin, Chiharu, Sakura!"

Mei Lin, Chiharu and me are in the science class together. Rika and Naoko take another class. Speaking of science, who is Tomoyo going to sit with?

I shook my head. She forgot you, you should forget her as well.

As we were in class, while the science teacher was giving off lectures, I saw Li Syaoran staring at me, with the look on his face…

I looked away.

What the hell does he want?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When science was finished and it was time for break, I was just exiting out of the science lab when Syaoran caught up to me.

If we reversed everything, say Syaoran hadn't forgotten, and we had fun working on our project at his house, my heart would be skipping 10 times faster now, that he ran all the way to talk to _me_!

But, no, he acted like an ass when I came to his house.

" Sakura," Syaoran said.

I didn't say anything. Just looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. It just came to me after you left."

Bullshit. You remembered because you cousin told you.

" I want to make it up to you. Please can we meet in the public library tomorrow after school?"

" You sure you won't forget." I finally opened my mouth.

"No." He said. " See you later." Then walked off.

Mei Lin, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika were waiting for me as well. I followed them, but not before receiving an evil eye from Tomoyo.

REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. a moment

Hi again! Thanks for the reviews. I will keep trying hard to make you guys happy okay?

I'm also getting many comments saying Tomoyo is a bitch. Did I make her really bitchy in this story? I have no idea this is the kind of replies I would get, lol. It wasn't really my part of the plan to make her a bitch as some of you said, but well it makes the story more interesting eh? SORRY IF I DON'T PUT YOUR NAME HERE WHEN I REPLIED YOUR REVIEWS. COS I ONLY REPLIED TO THOSE PPL WHO REVIEWED ON CHAPTER 8. :( FORGIVE ME

Do I have to do the **disclaimer. I don't own CCS. Klamp does. Everybody knows that.**

**Valentine Satiguss:** Hi, thank you and I will still keep researching to find out myself. Hehe you're flattering me too much..

**Krn5rul3: **Hey, you're one of the first people to review, and I am grateful that you're still reading my story. Thanks.

**Count R.P Olok: **Holler, yeah, she got Syaoran there. And unfortunately Tomoyo has gone to the dark side…don't worry for all you Tomoyo fans…it will get better.

**Armageddon Angel: **Yay, my story ain't too slow. Thanks for reviewing! And yes, they are finely matched best friends, cute ones neh?

**Lexa22: **Answering your question, no she don't have to hate Sakura, but Tomoyo is kind of confused right now Thanks for reviwing by the way.

**Ancient Dreams: **Thanks for saying my chapter is fantastic. I hope that you will keep reading my story.

**Meerclyne: **Hehe… thanks..I hope I can keep doing that.

**BetterThanU: **Ur one of my first reviews. Thanks for taking a look at a beginners story.

**M4ango: ** She will she will…pls keep reading!

**Crystal: **I will try..I can't promise though cos I have this big ass project which is so taking up my time. I mean I'm lucky that I still have time to watch T.V even.

**Snow Blossom: **You're too nice..hehe…Pls Keep reading and I hope you stay excited until the end of this story..hahahah..

**Selina M: **Like I said, you can't just get what you want by staying quiet like this sakura, im gonna make her take risks and stand up for herself. I hope u will read more..

**Anime-lover-forever2007: **Hehe..that would be too much to call Tomoyo..but its what you think..which is okay I guess… Read my upcoming chapters please.

**Yukyungtang: **Hi, thanks…I hope everybody else thinks it's a nice story as well…

Chapter 9 

It seems that no matter what I do, all I think is about Li Syaoran, why do I still like him? He's so…..see? there's really nothing wrong with him. I just hate him now because he ditched me for his girlfriend. Is he a player? I don't think so, I mean now that's he's with Anna, he don't really talk to other girls, not that he talks to any anyway.

I hate the fact that it was I the one who got hurt? When Syaoran from the looks of it didn't even feel a thing. Yeah, he forgot, so what? It was not Anna who he forgot his date with, just a project partner. Yeah, I am Sakura Kinomoto, just a class partner nothing more than that.

I am now resuming to my daily rituals ob staring at the back of Li's head. I am lucky that I was assigned to sit in the back of the English classroom while Li gets to sit in the front.

Oh, how I long to touch that silky brown hair, ruffle it up, and fix it again, ruffle it up and fix it again, ruffle it up….

"..Sakura.."

"Sakura…"

Do I hear a voice calling me?

"Hey bitch! Can't you see I'm talking to you?"

A rough snotty voice woke me out of my thoughts.

" Okay, Kinomoto, the teacher _assigned_ me to help you because you're so fucking slow at Maths, okay so get on with it.." Anna said.

I looked, to see why the teacher hadn't done anything because a student in his class was swearing for the world to hear, but no wonder Anna had not been shouted at, the teacher was not in a room.

" Hey, what the hell? Get on with it."

I looked down at my math book and pretended to be writing, while Anna sat on an empty desk near me and started chatting to her other cronies.

See? The problem with Anna is that yes she's bitchy, beautiful and stuck up. But you could not call her a dumb blonde. Because yes, for being super fit, and stylish, yes she is very smart.

So you hardly can find anything to bitch about her, I mean she's really perfect, but nothing's perfect, but she is so close to being one. Agh! So annoying.

I shook of my thoughts, and started working before Anna starts forcing me in a much more violent way like I don't know, pushing my head on the table.

Okay, I'm so stuck.

I don't know any of this. All I see is a jumble of equations that do not make sense.

" Stuck, are you?" Anna smirked.

She grabbed the mechanical pencil from my hand and started scribbling the method down. While she was writing, her head bent down focusing on the math book, that still did not stop her mouth moving.

" You're so slow and dumb you know that? I feel so sorry for you Kinomoto, despite from having bad features in your body, you even have a hole in your head.? She just kept on rumbling on and on.

I looked elsewhere and made eye contact with Tomoyo. I could not tell the look on her eyes this time, was she going to join Anna in tormenting me as well? But she didn't she just gave me a stare and continued on with her work.

Damn it. Why was I born with math difficulties? I just don't understand all these numbers…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was sitting alone in our lunch table, Tomoyo was at the popular table, I'm gonna be all alone-

When I heard trays being put down on the table and the sound that chairs always make when they are being pulled out.

It was Mei Lin, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu.

"Hey, sorry we were late, we had to stay up late because Chiharu needed help with the calculus assignment." Naoko said.

I smiled, but inside I felt all warm and mushy. They were serious about hanging out with me.

Naoko started eating her sushi, Rika munched on crackers, Chiharu is giving half her lunch to her – from the looks of it- mischievous cute boyfriend Yamazaki, while Mei Lin is talking with her boyfriend Ryu.

" Aiyo, Sakura!" Mei Lin said suddenly.

"Why do you cover your face like that?" Mei Lin continued.

"Cos I wanna." I said simply, before digging into my bowl of noodles.

Everybody else laughed. I blushed behind the curtain of hair that covers my face.

" She's so cute." Rika giggled.

I've never been called cute before. Again, I turned redder, I hope nobody could see that.

" Yaaaaa…please stop it!" I said. Again they laughed.

Oh well, I decided to ignore them and continue eating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" You sure you don't want us to come with you, in case, he you-know…forgets?" Mei Lin asked me one more time.

We are now walking down the steps on the school entrance, leaving the school as the bell had already rung, and it was time for us to go. I nodded, and waved them off. They're going their way, I'm going my way, to the library, to see Syaoran Li.

Though I am still kind of mad at him, I could not help feeling excited that I'm actually talking to the man I'm madly in love with.

I am now in the park, as I was walking I could not help smiling as I passed the cherry tree.

That tree was what had saved me. That tree was the one that helped me get new friends.

I am now at the entrance of the library, I opened the door and was refreshed to find the cool air conditioner was blowing in my face when I opened the door. I went in, carrying my school bag with me.

I looked in the first booth, he was not there. So, I went to the next and the next, but he wasn't there. I decided to check the whole ground of the library, I checked every booth but he wasn't there, part of me was hanging in disappointment and upset.

He probably forgot again.

I was so tired, it took me ten whole minutes to search the whole library ground.

Now I went upstairs.

I looked in every booth as well, I was nearly at the end of checking all of them. I was on the three last booth now.

I peeked in. Not there,

I walked a little further and looked. Not there.

Which means, I looked forward, he's gonna have to be in that one, either that or he forgot again.

Slowly, I looked inside the booth, my heart beating really fast. When something jumped at me from behind.

" YAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, and I fell to the ground, stupid of me.

I covered my face, I have no idea who this jerk is, is he jobless or something? Scaring a random person that walks pass. Or could it even be a ghost? EEEK I am deathly afraid of anything of the supernatural. Last time, which was 2 years ago, I watched the Ring, I couldn't sleep for days, I still have nightmares though even though I can sleep now.

" Go- - go away monster! Get away from me." I tried to sound brave, but my voice ended up all shaky. Instead of hearing a freaky girly voice saying. " You're dead now, say goodbye, missy." Or a line like that.

I heard laughter.

I slowly looked up, and first my vision was blurried because it was covered by my honey brown hair, but between my locks of hair, I saw Syaoran Li.

So, he was the one that scared me.

" Oh My God, Sakura are you okay? I'm- - I'm sorry…Couldn't help myself." Syaoran was choking in between laughing and talking now.

I was mad now.

When after it seemed like forever, he stopped laughing and approached me, who was still for some reason, lying down on the floor.

" Ur..want some help?' He offered, moving his right hand forward so I could grab it.

" Yes please." I said sweetly.

When our hands made contact, and he held mine in his, my heart fluttered for a second, but I remembered my plan. I quickly pulled him down with me as well, so he was now on the floor.

Now I was laughing.

" Haha, got you there didn't I?" I laughed.

"Sakura…" He groaned in pain and laughter.

Both of us got up and sat in our tables, both of our faces flushed and sweaty from laughing.

I wish we were sweaty from making out though. I mentally slapped myself again. NO NO BAD SAKURA. YOU CAN"T THINK THAT NOW!

" So, are you still mad at me?" Syaoran asked, this time seriously.

I nodded.

" I'm sorry, really sorry, can you forgive me?" He said, kinder voice this time. Which makes my heart melt and all mushy now.

" Yeah, I hope you don't do it again." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Good." And to my surprise, he flashed me an amazing heart-melting smile. Which nearly made me faint right there.

" Let's get to work then…" Syaoran said, not noticing that I was choking on his gorgeousness.

Syaoran and me worked hard to finish off our report, finally we are done now. Thank goodness.

Everything went well, until like in a story, Anna came in, followed by Tomoyo and the guy who saved me with the amazing blue eyes.

A/N: REVIEW!


	10. i know who you like!

Hey! Guess what today is. It's my birthday! So therefore today's chapter, I will try and make it really good. So if you want to review, but you're not happy with this story. Put it in nicer words.

Well this age I'm turning into is important here because it is. Well I will tell you how today is one of the best birthdays ever:

One of my best friends gave me what I wanted.. FUSHIGI YUGI COMICS! I was so happy you know!

I got the best chocolate chip cake in the world!

I got a new phone! Finally my groveling at my dad's feet will stop!

However, these are some of my pathetic wishes:

I wish that the distance between my knees and legs would grow longer so I won't look so short.

I wish that I won't get fat 'cos I am kinda pudgy

I wish to be smarter and not embarrass myself in public anymore with my slowness.

Okay, before I bore you guys to death…here comes my super extra special chapter! Dedicated to a good friend! I will not name him, but I will call him warkraftlover ( sorry I know it is lame but I don't know any better name)

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN CCS. KLAMP DOES.

**Chapter 9**

I waited for Anna to say something. But she didn't. Instead she came running, "SYAORAN!"

"Oh honey, I missed you!" She hugged him, did I mention she was sitting on his lap?

I must have didn't, because all the green of envy came over me.

Tomoyo and the amazing blue eyed guy. I know, my new nickname for him, were standing, watching the whole thing like me, but what was weird is that they look like they're trying to get away from each other.

" Syaoran, you're done right, you must be. Come on." She said, getting off his lap and grabbing his hand.

While Anna was pulling Syaoran, he had time to say bye. I just nodded and sat there.

Tomoyo went off by herself. Leaving me with the blue-eyed guy.

" Hey, Sakura" He said. He pulled a chair and sat down next to me.

" How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Oh, I know a lot of things…." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Creepy.

" So… do you like hate Tomoyo or something?" I said, just choosing a random topic in the out of my head, I mean from the way they were looking opposite ways, making sure that they're not any distance near each other, it is obvious that they know each other.

"Uh…no…well she and I were going out…and yeah well I broke up with her."

That rang a bell inside my head.

"You're Eriol?" I choked.

" Yes, cherry blossom, I was nearly going to point out how dense you are and was gonna tell you that my name is Eriol, but you saved yourself." He said, again, with that freaky smile.

" She's your best friend…well used to be." Eriol continued again.

" Tomoyo told you everything…" I finished him off.

" That was kind of the reason we broke up, I mean she only thinks about herself, and all she talks about is you, and Anna, everytime we meet, it's always the same thing. It's just really mean of her to ditch you…and everything." He explained.

" Hey! Tomoyo doesn't only care about herself!" I exclaimed.

" Yeah, she ditched me because of that, but it's because she wants to have fun. She probably thinks that what if I'm gone, who would she be friends with? She wants to know other people. It's just…she chose the wrong people she wants to know.." I kept going.

" Sakura, Tomoyo doesn't know who she ditched, you're a great friend, I can tell, the only problem, you..er..don't want attention, the way you look, you don't give a friendly aura." Eriol concluded.

Then he did the most surprising thing.

He came closer, pushed the honey brown hair that covered my blushing face, and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

" Sakura, you're really pretty. Even beautiful, why do you hide it?" He said gently.

OH MY GOD! I AM HYPERVENTILATING! A BOY TOLD ME I WAS PRETTY!

" Be more cheerful, come on, you only think about yourself too, instead of letting others getting used to you. Open up to them, show them your true personality. Don't be afraid." He continued, of course, he already let go of my face.

" Oh…okay." I stammered. I don't know what to say."

" So, Eriol, in your great effort of counseling me, I think I'll show you that it worked and had a tremendous effect on me, I finally understand, by making the first move right now!." I said.

" Be my friend?" I asked coolly.

" Yes." He said, smiling his normal cute smile again, thank god.

I returned his smile.

" See? Smile like that more, and Syaoran Li will notice you." He said, AGAIN, with that creepy grin.

I blushed hotly.

"Uh, when did Syaoran come into the subject?" I asked, trying to stay clueless.

" When you were blushing and staring at him like crazy." He retorted.

I punched him playfully on the folder.

" Shut up. Its not that obvious." I argued.

" Yes, Sakura, as obvious as the sky is blue and you're madly in love with him."

" Damn it." I said, blushing.

"It's okay, I will not tell him." He assured me.

" Also, Eriol, wanna play basketball with me tomorrow?" I said suddenly.

" Sure."

" Well I gotta go. But see you okay, meet you in the gym in the sport center okay? I will be waiting." I said.

" You won't tell anyone especially him?" I made sure.

" Yeah yeah." He said.

I left the library with a big smile on my face

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -( ERIOL'S POV)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - -

" I said the truth, I will not tell anybody. But that doesn't mean I'm NOT gonna do anything that will leave you two alone..hehehehehe" Eriol laughed evilly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -( BACK TO SAKURA POV AGAIN!)- - - -

**A/N: I fast forward to next week**

The next Monday I went to school, it was no longer a surprise to find Mei Lin, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko waiting for me by my locker again.

Yet I still could not believe it. And I'm taking all of Eriol's advice mind you. Well not all of them, I mean I didn't change the way I look and still kept the hairstyle that covers my face and still wear dark dull colours.

But I showed a bit of my true self and opened up to them, almost as much as I did Tomoyo.

I told them the music I love, what hobbies I have, and what I think of things. And they accepted it, sure we do have disagreements where I don't agree and all agree, but they accept my opinion. Which is so relieving and yet so cool.

And I also found out that Eriol is moving to our school, on Monday he said, when we met on Thursday.

Yeah, on Monday, wait a minute! Today is Monday. Eriol is coming over today!"

I was excited.

I went to my homeroom, so the teacher can take the attendance for all of us.

Then I heard it,

" Class, we're gonna have a new student today, Eriol Hirigazawa"

At the corner of my eye, I saw Tomoyo blushing madly and looking down at her table.

The other girls were ogling at him too.

Yes I have to agree that Eriol is hot as well.

He has amazing blue eyes, obviously, with a really calm tinge in it. His face was really gorgeous too. Nice nose, nice lip, nice structure of everything. He also had neat dark blue hair too. And he looked really good with his glasses too, furthermore Eriol Hiragazawa is a definite hottie, with or without his glasses.

" You can choose where to sit Eriol."

Eriol saw me.And headed for me, well the desk next to me to be exact.

When he passed, I smiled, so did he.

" Hey, Sakura." He grinned.

" Hi." I replied.

He sat down, and when I looked around, for the second time, evil glares from Tomoyo and the rest of the girls.

Hell, when are they gonna stop giving people nasty glares, and talk to the guy themselves. Instead of bitching about each other, in this case, right now it's me.

" Uhum, girls focus. As I was saying it was time for our yearly school outdoor cultural education, and as you can see, the abroad trip out of japan policy has been approved, and Tomoeda is a long way from the coastal shores, so.." The teacher explained, she's called Ms. Yamagi."

" We are going to the Bahamas!" She finished.

Everybody jumped for joy. I am happy too, I can't wait to see the sandy beaches, and everything. The girls immediately clustered up and started talking about bikinis and tanning. Chiharu said to me, " Ain't it great? I can't wait to do all the water sports, aaaah."

" Yeah."

" Okay everybody settle down." The teacher yelled because the class room was so loud.

" Here are your permission slips, and the visa form to go to Bahamas. I want you to make sure you bring the permission slip, your ID, and your passport, and your photos by this Friday! We have to give it to the embassies, there will be no delays. No slip, no trip!" She concluded and then dismissed us."

I read the slip, the trip was in three weeks time. I am glad to get out of school. _And you can't wait to see Syaoran in his swimming trunks._ A voice in my head said.

I shook my head. NO BAD SAKURA! MUSN'T THINK ABOUT THAT! OR RATHER…HIM!

I couldn't wait to spend my time on the sand, looking at the waves making their ways to the shore, talking and hanging out with Mei Lin, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika.

But deep down in my heart, I badly wanted to spend the outdoor trip with Tomoyo as well….

P.S REVIEW!


	11. the last straw

Hi again! Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! It was indeed a happy one! Okay, I don't wanna boast or anything like that, but I'm getting waaaaaaaaay obsessive with my new phone, I can't stop sliding it…okay..all right..im really happy that ur guy's views have been mostly positive, and I hope it stays that way… Thanx all reviews…that project I have in school is taking up my time..but I don't feel like working on it..so tada! I present you this new chapter…

Chapter 11 

We were in P.E now, obviously you guys know what I'm wearing.

School P.E Shirt, my baggy pants, I always forget them, and I also forgot my hair tie, ahem… and just normal trainers.

" KINOMOTO! THIS is the last straw, you have been not thoroughly prepared since…since you came to the first day of high school, I shall send a letter to your parent. This is not acceptable." Coach Ayuko screamed.

" Ur, yes Madam, I will.." I said.

" You've said that last time, and the week before, you've said that since you ever stepped foot on this fucking gym! Give it up hiding it Kinomoto! It's okay, we all know you have skin cancer and warts all over your legs!" Maya laughed, but everybody knew that, Anna has to laugh first. Duh.

" Hey, Maya, why don't you just shut it?" Mei Lin hissed.

" Do I hear somebody talking, because I can't really hear anybody right now?" Maya retorted.

Mei Lin just gave her a stare.

Anna went away with Li Syaoran. I was kind of hoping he would defend me, but Li would not, because he loves Anna…

This caused silence all over the girls, they are all robots and cowards when she's not there. It's kind of hilarious, watching them serve Anna, but not hilarious when they join in with Anna in tormenting me, or everybody else rather.

Tomoyo didn't say anything though, she just fidgeted on the field stands, and looked away.

" Ahhh…see? What do we have now? Silence,.. You're all just cowards who can't do anything without Anna…" Chiharu said.

" Bitch" whispered Nicole.

Mei Lin stood up now, her eyes full of fire, damn, even I was scared of her right now.

The girls silenced and whimpered like cats.

" Oh yeah? What about Kinomoto? She can't stand up for herself either. Look at her. She's so pathetic. She always had someone else doing the bitching for her."

My hands shook at this one.

By this time Anna had come, without Syaoran.

" Yeah that's true, its because she's too tired. See Mei Lin, there's another side of your _friend_, see, I don't really know, and I don't want to know. But maybe at day time, she's your nice little friend, Miss Goody-two-shoes. But at night, she's a dirty bunny. She's a slut." Anna kept going on.

" Uhuh, last night, I saw her fucking some thirty-year-old guy at a hotel." Maya, finally spoke up.

Why those bitches..

" And you wanna know how she looked?" Anna continued, I wasn't looking or turning around to see the scene behind me, I just hear her talking. But the next thing she did was unforgivable.

I felt pain seared from my hair, tugging at the roots, somebody, Anna, was holding on to it roughly.

" Hey, let go of her!" Mei Lin yelled, I couldn't see properly but I heard a yell, and Mei Lin's voice faded away.

" You heard her? Bitch, let her go!" Chiharu screamed, but somebody got rid of her too.

My tears were threatening to fall. She was holding on to my hair tighter than ever.

Where the fuck is the teachers damn it?

" She looked" Anna took my hair, along with my head, and started pushing it forwards, making my face to face with the wooden plastic surface of the stands. " Like this."

Too late. My eyes were wet and red now. Tears had already slide down by my mountain of cheeks like a free river. Anna had started ruffling my hair, scratching my scalp with her long nails.

" Aww…crying now?" Anna said, in a fake sympathetic way.

" Let go." Was all I said.

" I can't hear you. What did you just say? You shouldn't mumble, it's a really bad habit." Anna continued, in her snotty bitchy voice.

Okay, that's it, I've had enough of being a helpless bitch.

" I said." I roughly stood up and slapped her on the face. Real hard. " Let go." And I didn't just say it. I yelled it.

Anna just stared at me face shocked, holding on to her cheeks.

" Nobody…NOBODY hits me." She said in a dangerous voice.

" NOBODY HITS ME!" She screamed, with those scary eyes.

The next thing happened in a blink of an eye. She started jumping on me and slapping my face. I've had enough of her, I've been patient, because all those insults to me are just words, they don't hurt me, her slaps does.

I pushed her as hard as I can roughly so she could get off of me.

" I just did!" And I slapped her face, harder than ever.

" SAKURA!" A furious, raging voice shouted at me.

I looked around, everybody was as white as a ghost. For once, it was silent on the field. The boys stopped playing soccer and looked and stared. I looked to see a reaction to Tomoyo, she looked pale and white and looked as if she was about to cry.

Who was it that called me?

Ms. Ayuko?

Then a rough powerful painfully grabbed my wrist and held on to it. Then I saw fiercely flamed amber eyes.

I stopped breathing.

" SAKURA!." He shouted again. Holding on to my wrist, gripping it harder than ever.

" WHY? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT? WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ANNA? HUH?" He shouted, shaking my wrist, and powerful as it is, shaking me as will. Trying to get an answer from my mouth.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything.

" ANSWER ME!" Li yelled.

Then, out of nowhere a hand pulled Li's away from my wrist. Thankfully.

And I saw Eriol now.

His face was white too.

" Li, calm down, maybe we should ask the girls what really happened?" Eriol said, seriously.

Nobody said anything.

Li violently shook his hand out of Eriol's grasp.

" DON"T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I SAW HER HIT MY GIRL!" He yelled.

" Syaoran! What the fuck are you doing?" Mei Lin came out of nowhere.

" Why would Sakura hit Anna?" Mei Lin reasoned.

" Because she's a bitch that's why," Chiharu started again.

" What the fuck? Stop dreaming, Kinomoto's the bitch, she's the one who started it?" Nicole started up again also.

Everybody started chattering up again. The noises buzzing like bees through my ears. I am getting dizzy.

" Sakura didn't do…" Mei Lin said again.

" She started it…' Nicole interrupted her-

" EVERYBODY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Eriol yelled. I've never seen him so angry before, did he think I started it too?

My tears were coming again…

It all happened in a flash. Anna started crying. Li rushed to help her. Mei Lin, who I think was hurt too, got helped with Ryu. Yamazaki supported Chiharu on her arms. The world was spinning.

I could feel myself lose consciousness. Until I felt a steady arm caught me, grabbed my shoulders, and rushed me out of the place.

I was lead to an empty place where there was a sink, behind the buildings, the person put me on a box. My blurry vision cleared, and I saw Eriol, sitting next to me.

When I saw him, I couldn't hold it anymore. And burst into tears. Eriol took me in his arms, while I cried on his shoulder.

He pushed my messy ruffled hair away, and held me.

" Just let it all out." Was all he said.

When I was done, I stammered.

" Eriol, I didn't start it- " I started to explain, but he interrupted me.

" I know you didn't. I am sorry I came late, I could have stopped, but when all of saw you guys beating the hell out of each other, we had to distract the teachers, so neither of you or Anna would get in trouble. Though I would love Anna to get in trouble. But anyways Sakura are you all right?" He said, concernedly.

" I just couldn't stand it anymore…." And from there I poured it all out into Eriol, he was such a good friend, he listened until I was done.

He helped me get off the box we were sitting on and led me to the sink so I could watch my face, my cheeks burned when water came in contact with it.

" Here…" He turned my face, and like magic, he had a towel with him and gave it to me so I can wipe my face. I wiped my face, but I groaned when I had to dry my cheeks.

He pulled out a band aid, where does he get all this stuff from?

And stuck it on my cheek.

"Thank you Eriol." I said.

I gave him a hug.

Both of us headed to class, telling the teacher we were late because I fell off the stand and went to the nurse. As I was settling down in my seat, I noticed everybody's eyes. Including Tomoyo's were on me. But I had enough for the day, and just focused on the lesson.

PLS. REVIEW!


	12. forgiving

Hi again! Yeah so I was just reading the reviews. had I gone too violent in the bitch fight? Ok, well thank u, ArmageddonAngel for the comment, it made me rethink about the whole chapter, I sure hope I didn't disappoint ya too much! Sorry : ( I'm also answering **Hiruto**'s question, I mean how do I patch them together again? Getting on with my developments of this story, its really hard now to make Syaoran be friends with Sakura again, or even if they would get together, that was my original plan, and I really do want them to get together in this story.. But I'll try my best okay!

DISCLAIMER: ARGH..DON"T..OWN..CCS..SUFFERING..COS..I HAVE TO DO…THIS..EVERY CHAPTER… Chapter 11 

I did not say anything. I could not say anything. I could still feel his grip on mine, the anger in his eyes. When he saw that I slapped Anna in the face. I woke up sweating on my bed. My pillow was wet from my sweat and tears from the violent dream. It had been a week since that event happened. I still couldn't forget about it.

Somehow, a part of me felt it was my fault. But also Anna started it, I just had enough of her and decided to fight back. So why was I feeling guilty for hitting somebody? I think it's because I'm the nice person, not to boast or anything. I bet Anna is feeding Syaoran lies and cries in his arm, and Syaoran, like all men, clueless, swallowed up her lies.

We'll never be friends now. A normal girl would have hated him by then, but I couldn't because, I thought it was just a bad timing. I mean, I would get mad too if I see this random person slapping my friend or boyfriend, I would outburst just like Syaoran had, and not listen to anything.

I sympathize myself, I'm so pathetic and so…forgiving?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Class, yesterday I went to the embassy, to collect all your visas, so I have all yours and going to give you the visa two days before we leave. Because if I give you now, I have a feeling some of you are going to lose it. Please inform your parents that everything is all done, I have all your passports and permission sheets, the only thing you all need to do this week is start packing and make sure you have everything in to packing list I gave you. That is all. Class dismissed!." Kaho Mizuki, Sakura's homeroom teacher, dismissed the class.

I quickly packed all my belongings, carried my bag, put my hoodie on and rushed out of the class before anyone else. I have been avoiding Mei Lin and the others for a week now. I just couldn't bring myself to face them. They are mad at me I think.

I opened my locker, nothing. Ever since I fought back with Anna, she kind of back off and stopped bugging me, still shocked I guess. So for a week, I have been blessed to find nothing that isn't mine in my locker. No banana peels, toilet paper or nasty things.

I was done with putting the books I don't need in my locker, and putting other books I need in my bag. So I headed to the canteen to get some food, I am starving.

" Can I have…a chocolate croissant and orange juice please?" I asked the canteen lady, she nodded and got me my food. I handed her the money and left the canteen. I went to the cherry blossom tree that was near the school entrance. I started munching on my chocolate croissant.

" You're sitting in my spot" A voice nearly shook me out of the tree.

I turned around, my heart broke, it was Syaoran. He's still mad at me for beating the shit out of his girlfriend. I couldn't help thinking that she deserved it though.

" Fuck off." I said.

" Sakura….why are you so pissed?" He said, surprisingly innocent. I thought he was gonna avenge his beloved by beating the hell out of me.

Okay, just because I am madly in love with the guy, does not mean I am not mad at him, for what happened. It hurt you know, when he gripped my hand. Come on, I do have some dignity.

" Because you're so freaking blind." I replied.

" oh…that." He said.

" Sakura, I came here to tell you, that I'm sorry I hurt you." He said.

Oh my god, finally he realized that I did not start the fight.

" But still… it does not give you the right to hit Anna. What did she do to you?" He said.

Damn it, I was so wrong. This guy is as clueless like a kid in a topless bar.

" I proved my point." I said coldly. " You're so blind and clueless, ironic, considering you're very smart. But you're such an ass to notice things around you."

" Huh?" He said blankly. " Then what happened?"

" I don't know Syaoran, maybe you should ask somebody else, it would be smarter if you did not ask your _girlfriend_ because she will not tell the truth." I hissed. Then I jumped off the tree, landed coolly, hey I am quite flexible, and ran off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunch came, and I decided to sit near the tree and enjoy my Mexican lunch alone. In a way, it was peaceful to think to yourself and everything, but I do miss Mei Lin, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu, they stood up for me. Even though Naoko and Rika weren't there. I mean knowing them they would have helped too.

Now Mei Lin and Chiharu got injured because of me. I sighed and ate my tortillas and my coke.

" Sa-ku-ra." A sing song voice, interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up, it was them, my friends, well I don't know if we're friends anymore.

" Can we sit here?" Mei Lin asked, cheerfully.

I nodded, they sat and set out their lunches in front of me, Naoko and Chiharu pulling out their chopsticks, Mei Lin unwrapping her lunch, and Rika opening her brown bag.

I didn't say anything.

" How's your cheek?" Rika asked.

" It's getting better thanks." I said, awkwardly. My cheek is still pink where Anna slapped me, but the pink shade is getting lighter, that's an improvement.

" Uh..how is your arm? And…your leg?" I asked both Mei Lin and Rika.

Eriol told me that why I was bitchfighting with Anna, Nicole and Maya were pulling Mei Lin away, that's why she disappeared, they wanted to slap her and stuff. But Mei Lin was too strong, the only thing they did was scratched her arm deeply into a cut, by their clawy savage French-manicured nails.

Stacy and Katrina also pulled Rika away from the scene, they were trying to keep her quiet, but accidentally they said, yeah right, they pushed her off the stands, from the 4th level, she fell to the cold wet grass, and only got a cut by the grass just above the ankle, and bruises from the fall.

" They're doing great actually." Mei Lin replied, calmly.

Now is the time.

" I… I'm really sorry… I mean it was all my fault you got hurt… both of you…" I apologized, looking down on the ground.

" So that's why you have been avoiding us?" Naoko said.

I nodded, and tears came out of my eyes.

" Look Sakura, it was not your fault, we chose to stand up for you, so don't blame yourself over it." Chiharu patted me on the shoulder.

" But…but." I argued.

" If you still think its your fault, and if it was, we forgive you." Mei Lin finished off.

I nodded.

"thank you…" I said.

" Besides, I heard you gave her a good slapping, that's one moment I would love to see." Naoko said.

" Sakura, you stood up for yourself, I mean the boys think you're some psycho now, but we all know that you're not the one who should be blamed. Anna started it, so don't let the other people bother you now okay?" Rika assured me.

My lips formed into a small smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

" Sakura" A shy squeaky voice called me.

I turned around, I was walking home from school, and stopped for ice cream.

It was Tomoyo.

I picked up my cone, and went to sit on a bench, she followed me, with an ice cream in her hand too.

I didn't say anything, nor did she. Finally she spoke, " I'm sorry." She turned her face toward me.

When I didn't reply she kept going on.

" I've been such a selfish bitch to you. I thought only of myself,… when they told me that I should make more friends, I…I misunderstood it, I thought it meant to ditch you and hang out with new people… and I just wanted to be popular and get invited to parties…and I feel guilty..but a week ago, I cried because I acted like a bitch to you, I didn't even stand up or protect you when they were picking on you. And, no they did not ditch me, please don't think I used you or am using you, I decided to leave them… so Sakura please…will you forgive me?" She said, took a breath, and waited for my answer.

" and when Eriol broke up with me, and he spoke to me today and he told me why he broke up with me, and everything, and he opened my eyes. He made me realize everything." She continued.

" Tomoyo, you had a point. I mean that was really low for you and selfish, I mean yeah you ditched me, I thought you ditched me for better smarter people. I would understand that, but you ditched me for people who are just…pathetic." I said.

" So you won't forgive me." She croaked.

" You misunderstand what I mean Tomoyo. I am still mad at you, but I… forgive you." I said slowly.

Her eyes welled up with tears, and she hugged me.

" Oh thank you, Sakura, I regretted it so much now, no one can be as forgiving and caring as you are, you're such a great friend." She said, while crying.

I just smiled and hugged her.

PLS REVIEW!


	13. I just wanted you to know

Hey, I really wanna thank everybody for all your reviews..I swear u make me wanna cry. I did lol. Okay everybody I am handing you guys virtual cookies.I'm in a sucky mood! Thanks for the reviews I only listed the ppl who reviewed for chapter 12, but I do appreciate all your reviews. Every word counts, even if u say it sucks, I will take it in.

Mae mae chan, Anime-lover-forever2007, Armageddon Angel, Better than u, Snppdgg09, devious-chan, mew mew power, Valentine satiguss, Ancient dreams, Lost-mistress, Animefreakkagome, Snow blossom, cherriblossomxz, Crystal, krn5rul3, eternalsolaris, Meerclyne, Dreaming in anime galalzy dreamer, Karla and IYGU and everybody else who reviewed for the previous chapters!

Chapter 13 

Was that just a dream? Tomoyo apologized to me. And I forgave her. And then both of us hugged. She cried in my arms, I just didn't say anything, yet I smiled and held her till she was done.

" KAIJUU! WAKE UP!" a voice like a dragon roared in my ear.

I violently got up, my eyes closed, and subconsciously kicked the person in the shins.

" OWW!" He shrieked.

I opened my eyes. I see, Touya hopping around, holding his shin, and screaming like a girl.

" Touya? What are you doing here?" I whined.

" Kaijuu, go look in the calendar, see what day it is for me please? Apparently somebody injured me in the shins so I am unable to do that." Touya said.

I ignored the Kaijuu bit. I went straight to the calendar.

" Today is Monday." I said blankly.

" Yeah it is." Touya said.

" Uhuh." I went to lie on my bed next to my brother.

" Sakura." He repeated. " Today is Monday."

" Yeah?"

" Today is Monday." He said again

What the hell is he on about? Today is Monday I mean I'm supposed to go to school-

I gasped.

" Y-yeeeeeeeeeeeah…" He made it into a 10 second yeeeeeeeeeeah.

" I'm gonna be late!" I said..

" Aye." Touya said casually, and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

I ran, I know I was gonna be late. I think I am already though. Oh shit!

I kept running.

Then I saw somebody also on a bike rushing towards school.

Eriol!

He saw me and slowed down and yelled, " Hop on!"

I didn't refuse. I did a large leap and landed roughly behind Eriol, we both nearly fell when I landed.

I held on to him. And we rushed to school.

" Sorry we're late miss." I said, behind my hair.

" This is unacceptable, Hirigazawa and Kinomoto, and Li!" Miss Yamagi, said.

" I will inform Ms. Mizuki about this, you three will be getting detention after school." She continured.

Hang on? Did she say the three of us? I turned around, there was Li, but he wasn't looking at me, I don't think he would, but my heart keeps hoping for it though.

I nodded and the three of us headed to our seats.

There was Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko waiting for me at the table, one seat empty, I think it's for me.

Yeah, well how did Tomoyo know Mei Lin and the others?

After, she finished apologizing, as if like a movie, Mei Lin and the others came and greeted me, they saw Tomoyo and they kept quiet.

Mei Lin was very surprised, but then Tomoyo stood up, apologized to them and explained everything. Mei Lin wasn't sure at first, I mean, she asked for my opinion on whether is am I sure, that I was ready to accept her forgiveness.

Mei Lin said that what if Tomoyo would ditch me again? I told her that I was ready, and she nodded, and from then on. All of us walked to Mei Lin's home together, sending each other off one by one.

Right now, I'm not sure if Mei Lin and the rest have become the best of friends of Tomoyo. But they've been getting along quite well. I mean you can't expect them to be the best of friends, since it's just their first official school day hanging out together.

" KINOMOTO!" Ms. Yamagi yelled.

I nodded dumbly and just went to my seat.

But Eriol winked at me before I went to my seat.

What was that all about?

I've known Eriol for 6 weeks now, and let me tell you when he winks at you. That means he's got something up his sleeve.

" So, Sakura? You have anything you want to tell me?" Tomoyo smirked.

" Yeah, Sakura, is there anything you want to tell us?" Mei Lin continued.

Everybody else in my table had a suspicious look on their face.

" Uh…what are you talking about?" I said, I didn't get it.

" She's so dense!" Chiharu laughed, rubbing my head.

" We know honey, that you…." Mei Lin started.

" That you like." Chiharu said.

Oh my god! Don't tell me they think me and Eriol are going out? Out of all the guys!

" Syaoran…." Tomoyo said, slyly.

I flinched out of my seat.

" Haha, I know it." Mei Lin said evilly.

" Ohohohohoho!" Tomoyo made a fake evil laugh.

" Shut up!" I said, embarrassed, whacking Tomoyo and Mei Lin with my paper.

" KINOMOTO!" Ms. Yamagi screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Mei Lin, Tomoyo and me were making our way to our lunch table. My heart dropped again as usual, as I see Syaoran and Anna making out in the farthest end deserted lunch table.

If only he could see, that she wasn't a nice person. I mean she's only nice in front of him. I wish he would look at me like that. But I know it's almost impossible. I mean, we're just classmates, we aren't even friends. I'm not pretty, and I have problems with socializing. What more of a freak do you want?

Of course, Anna is only alone when she's with Syaoran. The rest of her cronies are sitting on another table, we were passing them right now.

They didn't look as if they cared about me.

I thought they were finally going to leave me alone.

How I was wrong.

A pink nail polished foot that was fitted snugly into the pink high-heeled pumps stuck out.

And I didn't see, until I was already tripped and halfway to the ground.

Unfortunately, my lunch tray came down with me as well, on my back.

Tomoyo gasped.

Laughter roared through the cafeteria. I sat on the cafeteria floor, that was already dirty from my tomato soup that I bought. I didn't say anything, I just looked at them.

They were waiting.

They wanted me to freak out on them, so Syaoran could have a go at me again. They wanted to see what this bitch is gonna do now.

I'm sorry to disappoint you, bitches, but I am going to stay calm and get out of here.

Just as all my friends were going to help me up.

Somebody else grabbed me and pulled me back on my feet.

My hair is filled with tomato pieces, and yoghurt.

I turned, to my surprise.

Oh my god ! It's Syaoran, he helped me up!

" You all right?" He asked.

I was way much too embarrassed now.

I hastily said, "thanks." And left the cafeteria.

Tomoyo and the rest were following me, but I told them, to go eat their lunch and don't let me disturb them.

I ran to my locker to get a new pair of clothes. The same one of what I'm wearing of course, except in dark green. What did you think?

Then I went to the changing room to shower and clean my hair and my back, soaked from Tomato soup. Nasty.

When I was done, I wiped my face with the towel.

I can finally think.

When are those bitches gonna stop making my life hell?

Damn it.

I closed the tap on the sink and headed on to my class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I arrived, Tomoyo and the others were concerned, to see if I was okay, I just mumbled I was fine, and didn't speak to anyone till the dismissing bell rung.

I was about to go home, when I realized.

Damn it.

I have detention.

I put my back inside my locker, and headed to the detention room.

Eriol and Syaoran were already there.

We were left there and I went to a seat and stared there. Then I looked out the window, and watched the leaves fall from the trees for a minute.

I blinked, I turned around and saw Syaoran sitting in another row behind me. I wish he was staring at me. I sighed.

And Eriol-

Where's Eriol?

One minute he was here, damn it. I swear that guy is an illusionist. He like disappeared, or sneaked away from detention. I choose both.

Which means…. I'm all alone with Syaoran…

How can I live?

My heart is thudding now, I'm surprised that Syaoran can't hear it.

Oh my god! Oh my god!

Then I heart a sit, behind me being pulled out.

I wanted it to be him.

Well, I know God won't give me Syaoran. So I am blessed to at least have this wish to come true.

He was talking to me!

" Sakura, are you all right? Oh my god they are so mean…" He said.

" Uh, I'm fine, thanks…and thanks for helping me.." I mumbled.

Why can't I be cool and free?

" I am surprised that they would do that." He said.

Poor Syaoran he is so dense.

" I can't believe it." He said.

" Thank God Anna is way different from them." He continued.

This caused me to speak up.

" Syaoran, it seems like nobody is gonna tell you, and I'm gonna do you a favour, so you won't stay dense forever." I said.

He looked at me.

" I did not start beating up on Anna. She started it." I said.

" So? You take things so seriously. She just teased you with something little for the first time, and you jumped on her." He said, defending her.

" The first time?" I croaked.

" You." I said. " have crossed the line. _She_ 's the one who _always started it_. You call me overreacting? This is not the first time that she bitched about me okay? I had enough of her. She started it. Don't start making all the conclusions. You think you know everything. Before you start judging me, why don't you take a look and know you girlfriend first."

" Oh yeah? I know my girlfriend. She's way much better than you" He yelled.

" I feel sorry for you." I said.

" No I mean seriously… tell me what do you guys talk about?" I asked.

It took a long time for him to answer.

" We…we don't..all we do is…" He said, obviously trying to find something.

" hump each other like rabbits?" I said.

" yeah….and when we talk she only talk about clothes and our next date." He said.

" See?" I proved my point.

" Okay, maybe I should get to know her more." He said.

" Uhuh." I nodded.

" But it doesn't mean I believe you, you know. That you started it or not. But whatever, I'm sorry for letting it out all on you okay?" He apologized.

" Whatever." I said.

" Yes or no?" He stopped me exiting.

" O- -kay, for the time being no. I'm still hurt over your false accusations on me. But I might forgive you, if you just please, don't throw false accusations at people, and like maybe you could find out the truth about your girlfriend. I'm not saying to break up with her, all I'm saying is, she's just, not exactly who you think she is" I replied.

He let me go.

" We're still friends right?" He shouted.

" Yeah." I said. Managing a small smile, I couldn't help it.

He is a nice guy, just really dense and stupid.

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW


	14. finally friends

Hey! I know I did a really bad job last time. Sorry! It was just I was getting all pressurized and I wanted it to be good, but it didn't turn out good at all….

Chapter 14 

Did I go to hard on the guy? I mean I wanted to show some dignity and didn't want to show that I'm hopelessly desperately in love with the boy? I mean what's a girl to do?

Since I had that talk with Syaoran. I could not help feeling guilty, I mean, was I too rough on him? I still felt mean for insulting Anna, and everything. But then again, Anna is a bitch. I can't lie about that.

Argh! This is so frustrating. I bet he forgot we even had this conversation. I'm the idiot, I'm the one who remembers everything we've had in contact with. I'm such a sick idiot. I feel so disgusted with myself. Plunging this low for a man.

" SAKURA!"

" Huh?" I said.

" I said. Could I be partners with you?" The person repeated.

I looked up, between my strands of honey brown hair, I could still make out Tomoyo's face. She was giggling.

What is she laughing at?

It hit me like a train.

" So, should I go to your desk?" The person kept on mumbling.

" Oh My God!" I whispered.

Syaoran. Syaoran. Syaoran.

Why is he asking me to be partners with him?

I looked around. Obviously looking for Anna. But she wasn't there. That's when I realized she was absent. So I'm like a last resort for him now? How sad.

I nodded, and let him grab his chair and both of us sat together.

" So……." He broke the silence.

" Do you know what to do?" He asked.

" No"

He burst out laughing. I blushed, again.

" Okay…" He was done laughing now, and had regained his speaking voice again.

" Obviously, you were in sakura-land, but now its time to get back to business. See Sakura! The trick is to know the formulas, as long as you know the formulas, then you would have no problem doing all these sums. For example here…" He kept on explaining.

I listened, but I also can't stop staring at his gorgeous face. Those fine ruffled brown hair. His serious look when he explains something. So cute!

It took me a while to get the questions right, but Syaoran helped me and I understood it. The school bell echoed through the noisy classroom, it was time for break.

" Syaoran?" I asked.

" What?" He said. His expressions are always well… expressionless.

" Thanks…" I thanked him, very awkwardly.

" Yeah yeah, no problem" He replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am fantasizing about Syaoran again. I mean I couldn't help it, we just spent 50 minutes together. HAHAHAHA! I am blessed!

Yes I know I sound like some obsessed freak, but I couldn't help it. All my life, I've always been a chameleon. I've always just sit and watch time go by. Because I was never the girl, the girl that had guys falling for her, lots of friends, smart in everything. I am just a teenage delinquent who feels sorry for herself.

But now, things have changed, if you have noticed…

The guy thing, yeah well it is still negative. I mean, no guys talk to me. Other than Eriol, but he cares for me in a friend- sister way. It may look like he likes me because he's so nice and caring, but he loves Tomoyo. I know it. I think they might just be on the brink of getting back together.

And Syaoran? I don't know what happened. But he has been really nice to me lately. Talking to me often in class, and always offering me help. Maybe we are going to become friends…I hope so…

Throwing the opposite sex aside, I realized that Tomoyo ditching me is actually luck in disguise. I mean, if she had not left me. I would have never met Mei Lin, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu and Eriol. I still would have met Eriol, but we wouldn't be as close as we are now. Come to think of it, I have friends now.

I have friends now. The chameleon is starting to adapt to her environment a bit, just for once.

I might as well just be happy and accept the fact and thank the fates that I at least now have friends that supported me. And move on with life.

My fantasies of having a wonderful life were then interrupted, again, by this time a painful nudge on my shoulder.

I looked up.

Look what the cat dragged in.

If it isn't Anna herself.

What does she want? I thought we were over with, well she was over with picking on me?

" You bitch!" She hissed.

" What did I do now?" I said, innocently, and I'm telling the truth, I honestly did not know what else could make her mad now.

" I'll tell you what you did. You made Syaoran break up with me!" She yelled.

The words hit me like a bombshell.

Syaoran broke up with Anna?

When?

" He did?" I repeated.

" Yes he did! And now I owe you one, scum sucking bitch!" Anna mocked.

" Hey hey, Anna, cool it for a second? Before you can start beating the shit out of me? I need explanations…" I declared, trying to cool her down.

" Getting braver are you now eh? Now that you have some _back-up_ you're not afraid to open your slimy big mouth and have some stupid retarded comments coming out of it." Anna scorned.

" Get to the point…" I said, bored. This is really pissing me off.

" Yesterday, we were talking…" Anna started. Then she kept quiet. It was obvious that she was not up to any talking or explaining. So she is finding the best way to summarize the whole thing. " And he broke up with me…" She finished.

" That has to do with me because?…" I asked.

" I am not finished. When I asked why? He said because I'm not the girl he likes, he says I'm very mean and insensitive, and I asked him, how do you know what personality I have? And he replied, well I have been watching you lately, and he blurted out 'Sakura was right….' And I figured you'd be the one to persuade him, feed him off some lies so he could ditch me and you can suck his dick all to yourself." She yelled.

Wow, that was mean.

" Are you done?" I said.

Anna just looked at me, eyes on fire.

" I most certainly did not brainwash him." I said, I know, what a lame comeback, but what the hell? No time to think. " I just told him the truth."

" The truth?" She repeated. Then she shrieked, " and what is that?"

" That you're not a very nice person." I said. I just couldn't say bitch, or swear to anyone, I only swear to myself, and them but I don't tell them, in their face.

" You suck, you think you can win this. Huh? Huh? Look face it Kinomoto, we all know that you're a wannabe. You wanna be hot just like us. And you're as bad as Chiriko, and we think you're lower than that because, you are not fat. You want to have the guy, you want to have the look, and you want to have the brains. But there's no need to lie so that he would break up with me." She reasoned, her voice getting higher.

I really wanted to cry, how could she? Even when she is upset, she still has the power to make you lose control, and admit defeat. And I was losing…

" I did not. There is a difference between a truth and a lie. Obviously. The truth, you're not a very nice person." I repeated again, seriously, I like suck at making good comebacks.

Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika, were also watching me and Anna fight. They're not idiots, them, they won't help me unless Anna starts using physical actions towards me.

Calm down, I said to myself. They are just words. Don't believe everything she says.

" So I'm just telling you, be nicer." I said.

Then I ran out of the cafeteria, and sat on a bench.

I hugged my knees, and started crying.

I could not help it. How could Anna be so mean? She knows how to get to me so easily.

" It's not your fault." A deep voice said, and the person's hand clamped on my shoulder.

I looked up.

" Li." I whispered.

He sat next to me.

" I broke up with her because I saw who she really is. It had nothing to do with what you said to me that day we had detention. The only words I took from you is that I should go and see who she really is. And I did, when I wasn't there, she turned into a mean person. And she is, when I saw her, she was flirting with all the guys, bullying people, and everything." Syaoran explained.

" Took you long enough." I managed to say.

" I'm sorry." Was all he said.

" Forgive me?" He asked, softly.

" Yeah…" I said.

I still could not help feeling guilty though and because of that.

I could not stop crying.

" So, how did you find out?" I sniffled.

" I was at this club a few days ago, you know, having a guy's night out alone, and then I was just walking around then I saw her. Which was a surprise, because I asked her to come to another club with me, but she said she had to stay home. So I went to the other one instead. So obviously she lied to me. I saw her, dancing, and flirting with guys. And guess what? She cheated on me. With you know whom? Leo, you know the guy who's in the soccer team?" He explained.

I nodded.

" They started kissing right in front of me. But I don't think she noticed me at all, because she's too busy making out with Leo. Did you know about this?" He asked me.

" No. I honestly didn't. I only wanted to point out to you that she's a mean bully. I didn't expect her to cheat on you." I said, and that was the truth.

Syaoran, did the most surprising thing next.

The one, which sent me to, the Moon and I stayed there for a while.

He put his arm around me and held me close.

I blushed deeply.

" Thanks for being a friend, a good one, we never were, and yet you are still nice." He thanked me.

" Uh…yeah… it's okay…" I managed to whisper.

I wanted to stay like that with him, for like ever. But he let go, come on, in his eyes, I am just a friend I guess.

" Hey we have to go to class… come on." He held out his hand.

Instinctively, I took it too eagerly, but I hope he didn't notice that as we sped off to class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" hohohoho…we saw you two…" Tomoyo giggled, as we head off home together.

" Ehem." I retorted. " What about you and Mr. Hiragazaawa?"

That hit her. She was blushing like crazy now.

" Yeah…what about it?" She mumbled.

" What about it? Dahling is that you are still very much in love with the guy…" Mei Lin, mocking a posh voice.

All of us were going to tease her more, until then we were interrupted by the man himself.

" Guys wait up!" He said, we stopped so he could catch up to us.

" Hi Eriol." Tomoyo said.

" Hey Eriol." We echoed her.

Then as if like magic, just as we were you know going to confront her if Eriol and Tomoyo were going to get back together, before he came. He turned to Tomoyo and he asked.

" Um, Tomoyo can I talk to you for a sec?" He said, seriously.

" Privately." He finished.

" Okay, come on lets go" Chiharu said. We all followed her.

I wasn't really surprised actually that he wants to talk to her 'privately.' Since Tomoyo and I made up. He has been flirting with her endlessly, in lessons, lunch break. And Tomoyo, of course flirts back. All of us, and we know Tomoyo has, though she wouldn't tell us, were expecting he would ask her out again.

" They are so kawaii." Rika said, holding her hands together, and putting one leg up anime style. Let's not forget the starry eyes.

" Okay girls, let's bet! I bet that they would be going out tomorrow, what's yours? I'm placing high price here!" Yamazaki announced.

Chiharu twisted his ears.

" Ow ow, okay how about if Tomoyo comes to school with a hickey tomorrow?"

" Shut up!"

I laughed. I was so happy for Tomoyo…But I am of course still humane, a part of me still wishes Li Syaoran would ask me out!

REVIEW! I already know it sucks though..


	15. new thingsand going to bahamas!

This is Nops's award speech:

Thank you so much my reviewers, I would like to thank you guys for always being there for me sob sob. Sorry guys that was weird, I was just wondering what it would feel like to win something for my writing.hehe but you guys rock! I hope I am getting better in writing, though I feel my writings have got worser, and no I am not trying to get sympathies here, but I feel I can write so much better. I keep messing up…

a few of reviewers requested of suggestion..and some of your requests are already planned to be put in future chapters. So Keep reading!

Disclaimer: Every freaking chapter, I just HAVE to do this…I don't own CCS.

Chapter 15 

Tomoyo came to school with a hickey. We didn't notice actually but we were just hanging out around each other's lockers. When I heard a whisper.

" Hey..guys!" whispered somebody. " Sakura, pssst!"

We looked behind our backs. Tomoyo came out. Mei Lin started to speak

" Hey Tomoyo, its okay tell us? We're your friends…darling…and don't act so innocent and-"

She shrieked. All of us had to cover her mouth. Tomoyo just blushed, and giggled nervously.

" What the hell is that?" Chiharu gasped.

Somebody leaped in front of us. Yamazaki?

" OOOH yes..my bet is right…uhuhuuhuh….oh by the way did you know a synonym for hickeys are love-bites, and also legend has it that the love bites are judged by the colour, and how powerful that sucker is, and yours Tomoyo, is purple and-"

Yamazaki had been taken care of by his girlfriend Chiharu.

" Damn!" Mei Lin said.

" Yeah, so can I borrow anybody's band aid, I don't want to cause to much attention to this." She pointed at the hickey. It was on her neck, not lower thank goodness.

" Yeah I got some." Rika answered, and tossed it to Tomoyo.

" So, Miss Daidoji, what exactly happened yesterday? I suspect that all is fine now between you and your Mr. Hiragazawa?" Naoko said, sneakily.

" It did." She said happily.

We looked at her hickey.

" We can see that too." I replied.

In the background I heard Yamazaki screaming, " GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -

" Class, do you know what day today is? Friday! Which reminds me, that we are leaving for Bahamas in three days!"

Everybody whooped at this. Oh, I forgot, I haven't even started packing yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am now in the shopping mall, I forgot some things and don't have some of the equipments that we need to bring over the trip so I came here.

I saw Anna and Nicole over at Surf and Sands, picking out bikinis, I decided not to pick a fight, I never do actually and just walked past the shop.

Why are they bringing bikinis anyway? We are forced to wear our school swimming suit, but the teacher did tell us to bring a swimsuit just in case, we lost our school one.

I can never wear a bikini. I don't know, but I look so hideous! I'm sure of it.

So what I bought for swimming on the trip?

A scuba wetsuit. Knowing my figure is quite ugly, I decided to cover it up and go black.

I know I'll be freaking hot, but I would rather cover my self up then get humiliated in the sun with my body in exposure.

Okay, I am all done now, I have a new torch, sunblock SPF 50 for my skin, Sandals, water shoes and shorts.

I decided to waste time though, by going into the shop that has small tiny clothes.

" Hey, you came for your outfit?" The shop assistant asked me politely.

" What?" I said.

" Remember, about a month ago, you said to reserve this." She took the clothes out.

Oh yeah, it was a white top with a green skirt that I tried on like weeks ago.

I have forgotten about it.

I might as well take it.

" Yeah, I came for it, I'll take it now, that I have the money." I said.

She smiled at me. She then opened the cash register to give me the balance and the receipt, and handed me the bag.

" Thank you!" She said.

" Welcome." I replied politely and left the store.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -

" Ohayo, Tomoyo, you said you wanted to see me, and it was urgent?" I said as entered her bedroom, while Tomoyo was standing at the door, opening it for me.

When I was at the mall, I got a call from Tomoyo from Dad's cellphone that he lent to me. She said she needed to see me ASAP and it was very urgent.

" Yes." She replied. Closing the door.

Something about the tone of her voice, made me knew something wasn't right.

" Sakura, I have had enough!" Tomoyo said.

" What?" I was confused.

" What are you talking about?" I repeated.

" Your hair!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

" It is time for me, your friend, express her gratitude towards you." She started advancing me, with her hands.

" What are you trying to do?" I asked weakly, Man, I was backing off, but I couldn't go anymore because of the wall.

" GIRLS!" Tomoyo said evilly.

" Girls?" I whispered.

Suddenly out of the bathroom, came running Mei Lin, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika, armed with scissors and sprays.

Uh-oh.

" I am running away." I said.

But they cornered me. I have no way out.

" ATTACK!" All the girls screamed before jumping on me

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

Monday morning.

I sighed and woke up earlier than usual, just to make sure, I have everything in my suitcase and my bag, all my passport, ID and immigration forms.

Then I took a longer shower than usual. And I got dressed, to my dismay, not with my usual outfit, But I have been forced by my dad, brother, Tomoyo and everybody. I have to wear something else.

So I wore a T-shirt, with a baggy white jacket, followed by beige pants, and white trainers.

I was also forced into tying my hair.

I sighed again. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, today's the day, Sakura, where you're going to Bahamas, where you can have fun, and watch the waves ripple all day long.

" Sakura, eat your breakfast!" Touya yelled from downstairs.

" Coming." I yelled back, and brought all my suitcase and bag with me.

Touya made me eat bananas, cereals and pancakes and orange juice. I don't usually eat much, but today I was forced too.

When I was done I rechecked everything again, and they sent me to school with Dad's car.

When I arrived, the bus was just about to leave. Wow, were we so late?

" Hurry up, Sakura!" Ms. Mizuki shouted.

I ran with my suitcase and bag, along with Touya and Dad.

They helped me store my belongins in the bus carriage.

" Got everything?" Dad said. " Love your hair, by the way."

" Yeah, I think so. Thanks Dad." I kissed him and Touya on the cheek.

" I love you Dad." I said.

I hugged both of them.

Touya rustled my hair.

"Take care, kiddo." He said.

" Hem hem, enjoy your _sessions_ with Yukito while I'm away and you guys are the only ones in the house." I joked. " I hope you guys ain't boinking on my bed."

In return, I got a smack on the head.

I got on the bus and gave them a wave..

When Ms. Mizuki got the attendance done, the bus began to move towards the school gate.

I still waved even though, I could only see their black outline figures watching the bus go.

" Aww… Sakura, you have a new haircut!" Eriol said.

" You look cute." Yamazaki said.

" Thanks." I mumbled.

The girls grinned, as they know they have done well with their art creation.

Eriol was sitting with Tomoyo, Mei Lin with Ryu, Chiharu with Yamazaki, Rika was with me, while Naoko was sitting with another girl called Yuri.

" Wow! I like your haircut!" Ryu complemented me.

Now everyone knows, when Ryu, a known hottie, says something. Everybody looks.

Nobody said anything. Except as usual Anna was whispering to Nicole. Whatever. I don't care what they're saying.

I examined my hair again in the mirror in my bag. It was nicely cut. I have to admit, when the attacked me, the pushed me on Tomoyo's chair, and started spraying and cutting and blow-drying. I could not do anything, so I had to let them cut it. They had my front hair, into a nice fringe, which I knew they did purposely so the hairs won't cover my face anymore. They also made it shorter and even, oh well, whatever, I guess I just have to suck it up.

I glanced at Li, he looked hot as usual. Wearing white loose shirt with black trousers. I wonder if he noticed my new haircut? I subconsciously touched my hair.

" Don't worry" Rika whispered. " He'll think it will look great as well."

I smiled. She must have seen my daily staring-at-Syaoran ritual.

We spent the rest of the bus ride talking about what it was going to be like when we get there. I have to admit, I'm pretty excited as well!

- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -

" Welcome to Aeromexico, we are delighted to have you aboard--" The voice spoke on the plane's speaker.

Yeah, we are going to Mexico, then from there we take the flight to Bahamas.

Oh my god!

When she was done, the plane started to turn and move, and when the plane is speeding up to ascend.

I gripped Tomoyo's hand.

I hope all of us are going to have a fun time.

The plane went up into the clear morning sky, and we're heading off to the other side of the world!

- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - ----------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! hehe


	16. eek! arms around meand euw

YES! The project is over! Celebrate with me! Okay, thanks guys for reviewing. Sooooooooooooo happy that my first fanfic has a lot of reviews! Voila here is the new chapter…um..there's a character in this story is not chiriko. Its chimiko okay?

**Chapter 16**

" Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived in the beautiful island of the Bahamas, please remain seated, thank you for flying with us-" The airhostess spoke through the speakers.

I gripped Tomoyo's hand and smiled. We are finally here!

When the plane finally stayed stationary, the door opened. All of us went out, staggering because it was a long journey. And we still had one more to make, the bus to the villa we are staying in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - -- -

The bus slowed down when it reached a corner and went inside the road. It took us 3 minutes to get there with the bus.

When we got out of the bus, Ms. Mizuki called everyone to gather at one big hut, which sat overlooking the beach.

We couldn't see the beach yet because we were just at the entrance, but when we came to the hut.

I gasped.

It was one of the amazing beaches I've ever seen in my whole entire life. The water was clear and light blue, gleamed when the sun's ray hit it. The soft white sand rubbed softly against my feet, as we all sat in a circle, under a hut, that uses the sand as the floor. I could hear the gentle waves ripple as its current reached the shore, it was morning after all, the sea was calm and gentle.

I shrieked with the rest of the girls. Ohmigod! Ohmigod!

We are in Bahamas.

" Okay, students, now that you are done being mesmerized by the beaches. Let's get this started so we can get it all over with okay? I'm tired, you're tired. All of us just need resting today okay. Because of that once we let you go, you are allowed to go anywhere as long as it is in the resort area. NO SWIMMING. For today, we have no supervisors going there, all of us are tired, so nobody try anything funny all right? Okay we have the list of your room mate!" Ms. Mizuki announced.

She kept reading. I wanted to be at least with one of my friends.

" Kinomoto, you're with Aretsuka." Ms. Mizuki said.

I didn't say anything. After all, it would be very rude, to groan in front of Chimiko.

Both of us headed to our cabin.

" Which bed you want?" I asked, breaking the silence.

" If you don't mind, this one." She mumbled.

" Uh, we should get changed. You know." I said.

" Yeah." She agreed.

Both of us changed. I nearly fainted at the sight and the outfit Chimi has chosen to wear. So ANNA-ish.

Doesn't she know that she has larger proportions than those clothes would fit a thin girl.

" What are you staring at?" She mumbled.

She didn't wait for a reply though, because she opened the door, shut it behind her and left.

I slapped myself on the forehead. I keep messing up. I noticed that she really is a nice girl, other than the fact she is a desperate wannabe. I just want to get to know her, and maybe if we become friends, I'll convince her to lay off those mini skirts and tight pants, and loosen it up a little.

I changed into my other light coloured clothes, for now I'm wearing ¾ white light material pants, with white T-shirt, and flip-flops. I was really tired, once I changed I dozed off on my bed, and I woke up half an hour later. Time for lunch

- - - - - - -- -- - --------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

I stood in the line of the buffet. The seafood looks so good. The chicken and the beef and the other foods that stood side by side on the table was seriously mouth-watering.

I don't need to tell you what I took for my plate of lunch. Basically, it's everything. I found where the others are sitting, and went to sit with them.

I glanced to see where Syaoran is, he was on another table with Yamazaki, Ryu and Eriol.

Did he notice my new haircut yet?

Suddenly, the teacher silenced us, and from the restaurant which overlooks the sea, and from the entrance in came a beautiful Hispanic woman.

She was quite tall, and thin too. She looked around twenty something. She has curly brown hair that reached almost to her elbows.

" This is Ms. Rosita Moreno, she is here to help us with our activites, in short she is your chaperone, she is your teacher too, so behave. Well, Rosita, introduce yourself." Miss Mizuki said.

" Hola, my name is Rosita, I came from Mexico, but I lived here for six months now. I am looking forward to teach you all, and I hope you guys know Spanish! Gracias!" She ended her introduction.

Suddenly, a wave of Christian Dior perfume hit my nose like a gun. And a hiss came along with it.

" Kinomoto, we're going swimming tomorrow. And you know you have to wear the school one, which is a one-piece, sadly, but at least it shows your legs. I bet your's is so freaking ugly." Anna said that. No shock there.

" At least she doesn't open it up to every guy that asks her to." Mei Lin shot back.

" Hmph." Anna said, and walked off with Nicole and Stacy.

" You know, when Anna don't answer, it means its true." Mei Lin said.

" I'm glad she left us now, seriously, all they talk about is clothes, hair, and their make-out sessions they had. Its so gay. I swear. Try hearing it for me, I can't believe I ditched you for THEM!" Tomoyo gasped.

" Haha, that's cos you're stupid." Chiharu sneered.

" Hey!" Tomoyo said.

They're at it again. They make up these random fights which are fun to watch. I am really glad Tomoyo and them and me are like friends now.

" Guys, you are free to go now, anywhere, remember stay within the hotel, and no swimming." Ms. Mizuki dismissed us.

We left our table and went to the beach, while walking Eriol, Li, Ryu and Yamazaki caught up to us.

" Hey!" Eriol said, hugging Tomoyo from behind, and then walking with his arm around her shoulder.

" Hey." Tomoyo said gently.

Both of them leaned in for a short kiss.

" You can't go farther?" Mei Lin joked, holding up Tomoyo's most important precious valuable useful intelligent property in the world, her camcorder.

" Hey, you recorded it?" Tomoyo shrieked, but couldn't stop laughing as she snatched it from Mei Lin.

We all walked to the beach and sat there.

Watching the sea.

It was around 3: 00 in Bahamas now, only Tomoyo changed her time to Bahamas, others couldn't bother to change their watches.

Suddenly, Mei Lin left with Ryu, Chiharu left with Yamazaki, and lastly Eriol and Tomoyo.

Three couples went on their on way, to the woods somewhere on either side. Whatever, where they were headed, its still hotel boundary. But what were they doing?

" Hey?" I asked Naoko and Rika. A minute after they left and their shadows disappeared in the wood.

" What are they doing? Going off without us?" I asked.

Naoko and Rika both patted my head, nodding sympathetically and jokingly.

" I feel sorry for her, this girl does not know anything." Rika said.

" And, even Li, a guy, knows, care to tell her Li?" Naoko said.

Hey! I forgot Li was there, I was too busy daydreaming.

" They are…." Li said, then he put two of his hands, shaped both of them into a bird, and the ends of the fingers of one fingers kept meeting each other.

" I don't get it." I said truthfully.

" They are." He said. " making out."

" Oh." I said.

" HAHAHAHA" Syaoran laughed, so did Naoko and Rika.

I glared at them in a playful angry way, how was I suppose to know?

Then suddenly, Rika and Naoko, looked at each other, looked at me.

And winked.

" Um…sorry guys, we like have to me and Rika, have to..um…unpack… better to do it now, then put it off…heheh." Naoko said.

Oh my god! This is one thing I am not clueless with. They are leaving me alone with Syaoran.

NO!

"Um…I er.." I couldn't think of anything to say. My face is sweaty and red now.

" Okay, see you guys later, Naoko and Rika." Syaoran said casually.

Oh my God! Eeek! I'm freaking out.

He doesn't like me remember? So keep it cool.

" So…" He said, breaking the silence. " want to play Frisbee?"

I don't know what to say. I want him to think me as a very graceful person, will playing Frisbee make me tomboy-ish?

" Okay." I croaked.

" Yeah, but first." He paused. " remove your hood, you're in beach, so you wear what you should wear when you're on the beach."

I smiled stupidly and took off my hood jacket. It was surprising cool today on the beach, because when we arrived it was already wet from raining, and its drying up, the clouds isn't going away though.

I folded my hood jacket and left it on the sand.

" Hey." He looked at me.

Is it my hair? Does it look bad?

" I like your hair, shows your face, Daudoji's work?" He asked.

I nodded. I blushed even redder.

" Well it's a masterpiece she has made then." He replied.

What's that supposed to mean?

I was gonna ask him.

But he already went near where the waves come to the sands, and he waved at me to come.

Frisbee in his hand, he threw it at me, I caught it.

" Nice." He said.

Then we kept throwing it to each other back and forth.

He signaled to stop. Then walked with me.

" Nice game." He said. And I swear, I don't think I was dreaming, but he put his arm around me for 3 seconds, could have been longer in my fantasy, and let go.

" I gotta go, have to unpack, and I wanna chill." He said.

" So see you okay?" Syaoran finished.

I nodded.

" See you." I greeted back.

He left.

Oh my god! He put his arms around me. ME!

Okay, I figured I wanna explore Syaoran, I mean the beach, so I went to the woods.

The woods or the forest, I don't even know what it is, was nice too, the leaves and the trees give very much shade, and spots where you can sit. Unfortunately, I just happened to spot a couple using the big roots of the trees, as a makeout spot.

I walked closer, trying not to disturb them.

Tomoyo and Eriol, what a surprise, I was being sarcastic.

Okay, this might sound porno-ish to you, but come on, I'm a girl who's in love

With this guy who I don't think likes me more than a friend, give me some love to let me explain.

Tomoyo and Eriol were, of course kissing.

I have never seen Tomoyo, so hungry? I mean like she was like a tiger, her hands which was on Eriols back was like GROWL. Oh damn, they are kissing each other lower now, in both necks, euw, this is perverted and disgusting, what was I to do? I was trapped. I mean if I walked forward, they will see me, and oh my god, is that Mei Lin and Ryu? So I can't turn back now, so I'm really trapped now. Trapped to witness my best friend feeling my other friend who's feeling each other up.

Eriol's hand was inside Tomoyo's shirt now.

I looked at my watch, I was so stupid, I should have changed it to Bahamian time, now my watch is basically useless, tells the time of Japan. How long are they gonna take?

Till they reach climax?

Wait a minute? Are they gonna actually do it? Like now?

Euw. Spare me. Please.

And don't think I'm a pervert for looking. I had to look. I had to see when they were done, so I can sneak off, I don't want them to find me there.

After 20 minutes of watching hormonal and sexual behaviour tear up each other, and fulfill each others desire, finally they were done. Damn, Tomoyo is wild. I just had to say that again. And Eriol? He always seemed so gentle and calm, but I saw his hormonal side just now, I mean he looked so creepy, who keeps going. " Oh Tomoyo, don't stop feeling me up..awww..please."

THIS IS THE WORST SCENE I EVER HAD TO WATCH.

I shuddered.

Then realized that they were gone, so I took off.

Oh yeah, asking if they did it? No they didn't. Only clothes on, feeling each other up and kissing neck and face kind of thing, good by the way. Because I will faint to see when my best friend, reaches climax with her boyfriend?

- - - - - - -- -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- --

" Hey." She said. Chimiko was already in the cabin when I got there.

" Hey." I replied, giving her a full smile.

" Are you okay? You look pale?" She asked.

" I'm okay." I said, but that was a lie!

I AM NOT OKAY. I JUST WITNESSED SOME SERIOUS MAKING OUT INFERNO IN THE WOODS. NOT JUST SOME RANDOM PEOPLE. TOMOYO AND ERIOL!

Besides, other than Tomoyo and Eriol. I heard some moanings from other sides behind trees as well. I suspected it was Mei Lin and Ryu. I didn't see Chiharu and Yamazaki though, thank goodness, I couldn't live to see one more couple feeling each other's asses.

I lay on the bed for a minute, then sat up again on my bed, Chimiko was on the opposite side reading a book, called, " The Princess Diaries: Seventh Heaven."

" You read it yet?" She asked me, when she saw me staring.

" No." I replied.

" want to borrow?" She said.

" Yeah, but when we get back to school okay? I don't wanna lose your book over this trip." I said.

" Hehe, yeah." She agreed.

" You should sit with us for dinner. You know, if you're feeling lonely, which I;m guessing you are, since you're the only one in that table at lunch." I offered.

" Thank you." She thanked me, with sincere.

" No problem, so how you liking holiday?" I asked.

" Lonely." She said,

" Then hang out with us." I said simply.

" Okay, but…" She tried to decline.

" No buts, be there okay?" I said. Then I went to Naoko and Rika's room to hang out with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

REVIEW!


	17. makeover and a big mistake

I am sick. Full stop. But I remember that I have to make a new chapter. So here it is. Oh yeah, somebody asked if Rika and Naoko are together, they are not. They just don't have boyfriends yet.

Thank you for reviewing by the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 17 

We were eating dinner, it's still our first night. Everybody was chattering. You could hear Anna talking loudly about how she suffered herself for an expensive wax for the sake of going to Bahamas. Yes, Anna, I'm not surpised, it is because you want to show off your legs.

I apologize for sounding envious just now. But I couldn't help it you know. I mean she actually has nice legs, and not afraid to show them. I mean I saw her, when we were in junior high, both of us were thirteen then, still she had already grown some in her chest area and her legs had already been shaved and waxed.

I remember it well, I was sitting on the beach, watching Touya and Yukito play soccer on the beach, then I saw Anna, walking on the each, practically every guy was staring at her. And she, just proudly held her head high, and walked on, making sure to swing her shiny bouncy blonde hair follow her body gracefully.

" So, Chimiko, are you excited tomorrow?" I asked her.

" Hehe yeah, I mean, I can't wait, I think we're doing swimming first, then activities in the water, then I don't know." She replied.

I was actually glad for Chimiko that I had invited her to sit with us. The others were being super friendly and nice and talking to her. Though all of us couldn't help from eyeing her clothes which made her much more bigger than she actually is. Pink spaghetti strap top and beige khaki shorts. Yes, great on Anna Mei Lin or Nicole, but not great on somebody like Chimiko.

" Tomoyo chan I'm very utterly disappointed that you shan't be wearing your bikini." Eriol added solemnly.

" Mei Lin, why does the teacher make you girls wear lousy school swimming suits? I won't be entertained then." Ryu also said.

This caused both of the guys to receives whacks from their girlfriends. I giggled.

Then I heard something. Well the majority of the guys in our grade are all sat in a bunch of tables put together whispering something. I heard bikinis pop in one of them. I guess it's nothing important. I'll find out sooner or later.

- - ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- --

I guess I found out the next morning. Today was the day where we are finally swimming. It started out just fine, I mean I woke up, brushed my teeth, and lightly washed my body. I remembered about swimming, so I headed to my wardrobe that has both of Chimiko's and mine clothes, only to find my school swimming suit gone. Okay, well I decided to wear my scuba suit, but it was also gone.

That's strange.

At the same time Chimiko, came out of the bathroom, she too headed for the closet, after rummaging through, she asked. " Where's my swimming suit?"

" I was just about to ask the same thing." I said.

" Wait." I said.

Then I ran to Tomoyo and Mei Lin's room.

" Hey Tomoyo, Mei Lin, did you guys by any chance _lost_ your swimming suits?"

Mei Lin looked at me.

" You lost yours too?" She said.

I nodded.

" Let's go tell Ms. Mizuki." I said.

When we arrived at Ms. Mizuki's room, it looked like we didn't need to tell her after all, the other girls were surrounding her as well.

" Lost your swimming suit as well?" Ms. Mizuki asked us.

" Yeah." Mei Lin said.

" Well I guess you girls will have to wear something which you guys brought… which I'm guessing most of you girls brought _bikinis_….the guys will be happy that their plan to steal all our swimming suits worked." Ms. Mizuki sighed in light exasperation.

" They stole yours?" Chiharu asked.

" I'm guessing so, but I didn't bring a bikini, hehe, I'm a teacher." She giggled.

" But, you have a great figure." One girl said.

" Heheh, well I don't want parents calling me for setting bad examples for you girls, and the guys too." She intoned.

" Okay, girls, come on, let's go to the meeting point and have a talk with the guys, I already called Mr. Okina to call the guys over." She gestured to the meeting point.

We all followed her….

" Guys, apparently somebody, a guy, scratch that, the boys thought it would be a rather amusing idea to steal all our one piece swimming suits, and our school swimming suit, I'm sorry to say it worked, now the girls will have to wear the swimsuit they brought, which the majority of them are bikinis. Now everybody change NOW!" She clapped her hands and yelled.

On the way to their cabins, I could hear the guys whooping.

Then somebody grabbed me, I was surprised and brought me to their cabin.

I should have known.

Tomoyo.

" Sakura, so you bought a scuba suit and the school swimming suit, and they're stolen right?" She said.

I nodded.

" You know what that means?" She said, eyes gleaming.

" No." I replied. What possibly could she have in mind?

" You have to wear." She held out a two piece swimming suit, obviously the dreaded thing, called a bikini! " This."

" Oh no." I declined.

" Oh yes. I made sure Mei Lin blocked the door outside. So you will be stuck with me, and if you refuse, I will forcefully remove everything." She pointed at my clothes.

" And put you into these adorable little things that are just waiting to be worn." She finished.

I sighed.

It did not look like I have any other choice, I mumbled, snatched the bikini from Tomoyo's hand and went to change in the bathroom.

A/N : This next POV is Syaoran's.

-------------------------------------( Syaoran's POV) ------------------------------------------------

I sat on the beach, watching everybody leisurely relax into his or her suited activities. Eriol and Ryu were shaking.

" Guys, calm down." I repeated for the one hundreth and tenth time.

" Eriol, its not like you haven't seen her in a bikini yet." I said simply.

" Actually I never." He replied.

" Okay." I said. Then I turned to Ryu. " Come on, you have been going out with her since I don't know, you can be this….tense."

" Well, she was rather shy about revealing her lovely figure in swimming." Ryu answered.

Mei Lin? Shy? No way. She's my cousin, I know her since we were born. She was always never afraid to speak her mind and way too loud. This is surprising hearing this from Ryu. But then again, we tend to act different to who we like.

" Damn, look at Tomoyo." Eriol suddenly jerked up.

" Mei Lin, you're so fucking hot." Ryu also looked up.

Yes yes, I must agree, they are hot. The whole lot of them, Naoko looked cool in her green watermelon printed bikini, Rika looked sweet with her soft pink plain halter bikini, Chiharu's orange flowery bikini gave her boobs much more nicer view. Sorry didn't mean to sound so perverted. Tomoyo's blue stripped bikini matched her navy blue eyes. Mei Lin's red bikini gave her skin lots of radiance.

Where's Sakura?

Then suddenly, I felt the whole wave coming on top of me.

Sakura came out. In a bikini.

My mouth hung open.

She looked gorgeous, beautiful and amazing. I could say more, but let's stop. Her skin was lightly tanned, her honey brown hair was swaying gently with the wind when she walked, her green eyes gleamed with the sun, creating a fusion of emeralds that's just been polished. She was wearing a pink and white bikini that had cherry blossom prints on it. It suited her very well. Her flat stomach was well against her curvy hips, and her legs were nice and long and smooth. She looked so hot!

It seemed like a thousand years until I blinked.

Then I realized that everybody else was staring too.

Sakura noticed this, a blush crept up her cheeks, making her face even cuter.

I've never seen her like this before, so beautiful. I slapped myself. I had to look normal when she arrived.

----------------------------------------( BACK TO SAKURA POV)-------------------------------

Oh My God! Everyone is staring, even Li Syaoran! Do I look bad? I mean when I examined myself in the mirror, I thought I looked okay, surprisingly, my legs weren't hideous and fat as I imagined it to be, and I don't think I look fat.

Breathe normally.

" Okay guys, how do we look?" Tomoyo said brightly.

" Nice." Eriol said.

" How does Sakura look?" Mei Lin asked.

" She looks really nice." Yamazaki said.

Everybody nodded. All the girls were looking at Li, they knew I had been waiting especially for his comment.

He didn't say anything else, that's what disappointed me, other than " Yeah."

I got sad for a moment but I remembered everybody else's compliments and they were important to me as well so I blushed hotly and said. " Thank you."

I looked at Anna. Her mouth was open and her eyes were angry now.

Then she walked over to us, totally I'm-the-hit-of-the-event-not-you style.

" Hmph, told you she's a hooker." Anna said, especially to Syaoran. Then she walked off with Leo.

" Don't listen to her." Syaoran said, putting his arm around me AGAIN though it was only for 5 seconds. I blushed deeply.

" Okay girls, come here." Ms. Mizuki shouted, with her was Rosita.

" We are going to put a special presentation for the boys. You're all going to learn Colombian dancing! Because Rosita is well trained for that." Ms. Mizuki said.

Then we all crowded around her and watched her dance and we trained ourselves too.

--------------------------------( NORMAL POV) -------------------------------------------------- -

" Boys keep your volumes down." Mr. Okina announced.

The music was turned on. It was Shakira's Hips Don't Lie playing.

The girls were in their places.

" Wow, look at Sakura and Rika. They're so good!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

Li had to agree. Sakura's movements were graceful and in time.

When Li made eye contact with Sakura, they blushed again.

Sakura looked elsewhere while doing her dance.

Then the dance ended, and the guys whistled and clapped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - --

A/N: Fast forward to a week later okay. Still in Bahamas.

Okay, I think I made good impressions on Syaoran enough, I mean I didn't flirt, but at least he was really nice to me. A good friend. Too bad we can't be anymore than that. Well I want to be more than that, unfortunately that's in my dreams.

I already felt threatened yesterday while we were in the changing room, I heard Nicole talking to her friends,

" So, Nicole, how have your plans been?" Maya asked her.

" It's not working. It looked like he didn't see me at all." Nicole said, while brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

" Don't worry honey, he will be all yours soon. You just have to be open to him more. Then Syaoran Li will be all yours." One of them comforted Nicole.

That shook me.

Oh no, Syaoran will probably get attracted to her. Even though Anna and him don't speak to each other. When the other girls are nice to him, he is nice back, he doesn't hold that kind of hate towards people, unless its to do with him.

We are having dinner now, it is really cool that we don't have the same menu every night now. Tonight the tables are all joined together, so we would eat our dinner together.

I was hoping Syaoran would sit next to me. He did yesterday, but it was because there was no where else to sit.

There was an empty seat next to him, I decided to sit there, but Nicole moved in faster than me.

She didn't see me, thank goodness, I don't want to make a new reason for them to hate me now.

So I just sat the opposite of them. Watching them laugh and talk.

When dinner was over, we had one hour to hang out and talk with our friends before we were sent to bed, tonight will be our second last night before we got back to Japan.

When we were in bed, I sat thinking. Will I go back to what I was wearing before in Tomoeda, will my hair will be messy and uncombed again? I don't know. Because I really changed when we went on this trip. I gained confidence and I was being nice to everyone, and they were nice to me, excluding Anna and her cronies of course.

I couldn't sleep thinking about it. Then I had the urge to sneak out.

I silently crept out of my bed. Put on a silver bikini, Tomoyo's creation, obviously, and covered it with a large shirt. I grabbed a towel and a torch and headed out.

I wasn't worried when I decided to go for a swim alone in the beach. I mean nobody else can see me. So I wasn't embarrassed.

I took off my shirt, left all my towels and torches a short distance from where the waves meet the shore, and I entered the water.

It felt great to swim freely without anybody staring at you. I wasn't stupid so I didn't swim far off the shore, only where I can still stand.

It was getting cold. I shivered, a tingle went through my spine. I wonder what Syaoran is doing? Is he sleeping?

Then somebody came out of the water and grabbed me.

" AA—mmph" I tried to scream, but the person put his or her hand over my mouth.

" Ssh!" The person said. " You will wake everybody up." It's a guy now I can tell.

He let go of me, and slowly I turned around. And what I say sent my heart thundering beats.

Syaoran.

" Hehe, got you there didn't I?" He teased.

" You're so mean!" I accused.

" Hey hey I'm sorry." He tried to shut me up. I was getting loud.

" Hmph." I replied.

" Okay, so what you doing out here all alone? Unaccompanied?" He asked, his voice all husky and serious.

" I couldn't sleep." I replied.

" Me too. That's why I came. I saw you, and then I decided to give you a little scare." He explained, grinning.

" It worked. Unfortunately." I said.

" Come on let's get out of the water. Both of us will die of freezing." He said.

He made for the shore first, then I followed him.

He must have noticed I was in a bikini because he was staring at me, not at my face but lower down. I blushed and put on my large shirt.

He told me to sit with him. So I did.

" So are you enjoying this trip?" I asked, breaking the silence.

" Yeah." He said. " I'm sure you are."

" Oh yeah I am." I said.

" You like totally changed, not your inside of course, you still are the same Sakura, but you know, the _outside_." He said.

I blushed and looked away. But I could tell he was looking at me in that way I've never seen him look before, at least not at me.

" So is that bad?" I asked him.

" No, it's not." He replied. " I never knew you were such a good outdoor and sports person, and a great dancer."

" Thanks." I said.

" No problem." He replied.

If only you could confess me now. I really really like you Syaoran, since you came, and you never see me until now. I wanted to say that to him.

I noticed our face was inches apart now.

Then I realized, this was the only chance and I will never have another one again.

I went maniac and couldn't stop my actions.

I kissed him. On the lips.

It was only for seconds, but he didn't respond. He just looked at me shocked. I realized I made the biggest mistake in my life. I couldn't face him anymore, so I ran away from him. Tears running out of my eyes when I came to bed.

How could I be so stupid? Did I actually think I had a chance?

He doesn't love me. He never will. I said it to myself over and over again as I cried to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

A/N: The lyrics belong to Shakira. Not mine.Hope you like this chapter please review!


	18. shocked and sadness

Hey! I'm sorry I didn't update but let me tell you why. I got sick I was dying, vomiting and like rolling around the bed. So I went to hospital, they don't know what I have so I have to be admitted into hospital. I have to get IV, I suffered okay. Those antibiotics sting so bad! It turned out I have Micoplasma, it's another type of pneumonia but it's still pneumonia and I couldn't breath and had to have disgusting nose drops and sorry I'm going on too much. I've been discharged just today, and I'm on medical vacation, I would be jumping for joy if this happened earlier, but I am not, because exams are coming, and I'm like sick. We are nearly at the ending of this story people. Keep reading! Also I have msn, so if you want you can add me and we can talk or whatever.

Chapter 18 

I could feel the sun's ray that refracted through the window and into my eyelids. It was already morning. I opened my swollen and red eyes and rubbed them gently. I'm trying to forget about what happened last night, but I just couldn't. How am I to see him again? I've lost my big chance.

Today we are going back to Japan, as much as I love Bahamas, there is no place to call home other than my home, which is in Tomoeda. I miss everybody there so much. A thought run through me and sent shudders down my spine. Euw, I wonder what Yukito and Touya are doing, now that I'm not there, ahem, there could be some bed-hopping going on, with Dad working busy nights and all.

Oh well, as long as I don't find some dirty boxers on my bed I'm all happy.

But how can I feel happy? I lost Syaoran. Even as a friend probably, why did I have to be so stupid and kiss him? He freaked out so bad I'm sure.

And I need somebody to talk to…

The teacher already told us to start packing yesterday, I was nearly done with mine.

I quickly took a shower, and changed into a white t shirt, and beige ¾ pants.

I looked in the mirror.

Good. At least my swollen eyes are reduced.

It wouldn't look like I have cried that much.

I neatly combed my hair and I closed the cabin door behind me and I left.

I was hoping I wouldn't meet Syaoran.

I don't see him in sight anywhere so far.

I walked slowly, breathing in the salty humid sea air.

There she is.

Mei Lin like his cousin, was very involved in the Martial Arts. She trains every single day and let me tell you the day she wrestled me when I refused to be made-over by the girls, I had a very sore back since then.

There she was meditating right in front of her cabin and facing the forest.

I ran to her.

When she saw my face, she quickly came and hugged me, I didn't realize tears were already streaming until she held me in her arms.

" What happened Sakura? Did that bitch Anna hurt you again? If she did I swear I'm gonna take my high heels and shove it up her ass --"

" It's not." I said, my voice croaky from all the tears.

" It's about Li." I continued, I coughed when I said the name.

" Yeah what did he do?" She asked worriedly.

" Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo came hurriedly, and put me in her arms as well. Both she and Mei Lin made me sit between them on the steps of their cabin.

" What happened?" Tomoyo asked her face full of concern.

" He didn't do anything. I did!" I bawled.

" Tomoyo she's talking about Li." Mei Lin declared, seeing Tomoyo's confused face.

" Oh. What did you do Sakura?" Tomoyo said.

" Well, last night, I couldn't sleep so I went for a swim. It turns out Syaoran was there as well. So we talked, and I don't know, I went all crazy and irrational and didn't think of the consequences. Well, I _hoped_ the consequence would be good." I started to explain, my throat felt it had a huge lump.

" I…"

" I kissed him." I said it so fast, then I cried again.

" What? I couldn't hear you. Ikessim? Ikissim…" Tomoyo was confused.

Then her face changed.

She looked at me by surprise and excitement.

" You didn't!" She exclaimed.

" I did." I cried.

" So what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

" The consequence wasn't good, in fact it was the worst moment I ever had to face him in my life." I said.

" He didn't respond, he was shocked, my thoughts snapped out of it and became rational when my lips were on his. I let go and I ran away and I cried all night." I finished the story.

" We can tell." Mei Lin replied.

" Oh. Sakura come on, be strong, I'm sure it was already planned to happen, now you have to accept it, you have to stop crying over your mistake, there's nothing you can do to make it not happen. Instead think about what are you doing to do now." Mei Lin advised.

Maybe she's right. But what do I do?

" AAAARGH!" I groaned loudly.

" Calm down, now Sakura, here take this." Tomoyo took my hand and placed a book on it.

" Syaoran left his book last night, on the camp table, Ms. Mizuki found it, and told me to give it to him. But I think you should." Tomoyo said.

" I can't see him anymore!" I wailed.

" Shut up Sakura! You'll be fine. It's not a big deal. He doesn't like you so what? There'll be others I'm sure." Mei Lin rubbed my back.

" Come on, let's go to breakfast." She grabbed my hand and lifted me up from the steps.

I dreaded that. Who knows what amber penetrating eyes I'm going to see and will try to avoid when I go there.

Okay, I've made up my mind while handing him the book I am going to apologize to him. Yes, that seems like a reasonable plan.

------------------------------------(Normal POV)-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is normal point of view I think it will be much more clearer to understand for this next part of the chapter. Fast forward to evening of the last day, Sakura will be leaving tomorrow.

Li was sitting in his room, packing. He was gathering shirts and shorts and organizing them in clean and dirty piles.

Suddenly the door open, Li looked. It was Nicole.

She closed the cabin door behind her.

" Hey." She said.

" Hi." Li replied. He went to pack. " What do you want?"

" Nothing, can't I hang out here?" She said too sweetly.

" Yeah whatever." He replied.

She approached him.

" Oh Li." She said seductively.

Li just turned around and gave her a raised eyebrow.

She took off her yellow top revealing her bra.

" What the fuck are you doing Nicole?" Li said.

" Li I want you so bad." She came closer.

She pushed him on the bed.

" Nicole get your hands of me. Fuck off." Li yelled.

" You know you want me." Nicole purred.

Just as he was about to push her away.

The door opened.

To reveal a shocked Sakura.

- ------------------------------( Sakura POV) ---------------------------------------------------------

My hands were numb, I wasn't aware I already had dropped the book when I saw the two of them.

Nicole was on top of Syaoran in her bra. On the bed.

What else could that possibly mean?

I had to say something.

Syaoran was just staring at me with a face that was obviously shocked.

" I am sorry." I said quickly and shut the door behind them.

Oh my God! I'm crying now. I can't believe it. This is shocking. How could I thought I had a chance? Nicole was obviously faster than me, and Syaoran too loves Nicole now from the looks of it.

He was just shocked because I disturbed their happy moment.

I ran as hard as I could to find Eriol first and ran into his arms.

" Oh Eriol." I sobbed.

" Sakura are you okay?" He said shocked.

" I can't see him anymore. He was with Nicole on the bed. Nicole with her bra on." I sniffed.

" Li, that jackass. Wait here." Eriol said angrily. He left me crying there on the beach.

------------------------------( Normal POV)-------------------------------------------------------

Eriol was mad now. How could Syaoran just leave everything like that? He was this close to bringing them together then that bitch Nicole had to ruin everything. He was pissed, he was gonna give this guy a shouting to but he didn't when he heard angry voices from the cabin.

" Nicole get out now." Eriol heard Li said.

" But honey. Sakura just interrupted us." Nicole's snotty chirp was heard.

" US? There is no US? We were never together. How could you just jump on me like that? You think you're so hot you can get anyone? You think you'll just get me by showing your fat ass to me? You're so ugh…just get out now." Syaoran yelled in disgust.

" You asshole! My ass is not fat!" Nicole shrieked.

The door swung open violently and out came Nicole.

Eriol stepped in to find a frustrated Li.

" Li." Eriol started.

" I'm screwed." Li replied in a moan.

--------------------( SAKURA POV, Next day) ----------------------------------------------------

I have decided to never ever face or speak to Li again. I will probably never like a guy again after my heart was broken. No scratch that, after my heart became cold and frozen because of sadness, it was taken on top of a tall building, and my heart dropped and fell to the cold hard ground and smashed into pieces when I saw he and Nicole together.

I am overreacting. Li doesn't even care. We aren't even together, so why should he care?

My love life is ruined. Forever. No guy shall ever like me.

Mei Lin told me to forget him.

Tomoyo said maybe it was a misunderstanding.

Yeah right, that was not a misunderstanding. If Li didn't like her he could have told her so. But he didn't, he let her took off her top and let her go on top of him.

More tears came on my eyes.

" Aww, Sakura, come here." Yamazaki put his arms around me.

I cried more.

I really appreciated that everybody was being sweeter than ever. Eriol said he talked to Li. That was all he said. And now he's just hanging out with Tomoyo. I'm confused. Yamazaki and Ryu were being nicer too, comforting me as well as Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Chimiko.

" Sakura, come on, let's get all your bags and suitcases from the room okay?" Chimiko gently took my hand and both of us went to our cabin.

" I don't know everything Sakura. But I'm sorry if the guy you like doesn't like you back. It's Li right?" Chimiko asked.

I nodded.

Chimiko has a surprisingly strong arms so she helped me carry my bag towards the assembly point where the other bags are ready to go on the bus.

They were already starting to load everything on the bus. I put my bag and Chimiko put my suitcase in the pile and went inside the bus.

Tomoyo already saved a seat for me. I sat down.

" Are you okay honey?" Tomoyo asked gently.

" Better but not recovered." I replied.

" Sakura. When we get back we're gonna paaaarty okay?" Mei Lin yelled, she was a seat in front of us with Naoko.

I nodded and for the first time I smiled since I found Li and Nicole together.

I had to give up on him. I must move on with life and be happy for him and Nicole. No matter how much I love him, and how much I hate Nicole, I just have to conceal my feelings around him. I also had to apologize to him for kissing him.

Li, if you could only see I love you.

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW


	19. confessions near the cherry tree

Oh. My. God. Can I just say thank you so much for all your good comments. I was practically beaming with pride. But you see I am under pressure now, I mean how can I make a kick-ass ending? Ok well I noticed people have questions so I'm gonna answer them okay. They don't show for some reason.My MSN email is me and we will talk about whatever you wanna talk about. I do want to make friends over Fanfiction ohohohohohoho, oh yeah also I put more on myself on profile, so if you're so jobless and have an extra minute you can read it. I am so freaked out with exams…. I'm also confused y ppl asking me y Syaoran name is li?

ElieRokz: You confused me. I think you're confused with Anna and Nicole. The fact is Syaoran only hates Anna, but he is nice to everyone else because they didn't do anything to him, like Nicole, well now he hates her because she offered himself to him. Anyway, all he shoved away is Anna.

Anime Latina: You also confused me. Well, Touya and Yukito in this story are gay and a couple. I hope that cleared something.

Kianvelez: I'm not going to answer your question. Sorry but read on to find out. I hate keeping people guessing.

OH MY GOD! TAYLOR HICKS WON AMERICAN IDOL! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Klamp does. Everybody knows that.

Chapter 19 

I was tired. Yeah, when I was on the bus, we are finally entering our familiar surrounding neighbourhood in Tomoeda, I was expecting to get a nice hot long bubble bath, maybe cry during the bath, if there are tears left, then I will slip into nice warm clothes, put the AC in my room and then go to sleep. We do have school tomorrow.

Home at last! As I opened the door, which rarely happens, to be unlocked.

However, my plan was severely interrupted and postponed when I opened the door to my bedroom. Oh, please save me.

To find my brother-MY BROTHER on top of MY BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND, HALF NAKED, ON MY BED.

I screamed.

I closed the door.

Wait a minute, this is my room, I've had enough of interrupting make out sessions ever since I don't know. It's time to handle this situation my way.

I opened the door again.

" TOUYA! What the hell are you doing, you idiot! You're not suppose to continue even after I saw you two doing…IT!" I shouted.

So much for a nice hot warm bath and sleep afterwards.

" Sorry Sakura. Touya I have to go now anyway." Yukito panted revoltingly. He quickly put on his shirt and went out of the door.

This is so sick! Okay, I can stand to see my love Syaoran Li with another, I can stand to see my best friend making out in the forest, but I just saw my own brother making out, with his own gender!

Argh! I need a pill now.

As Touya was putting on his shirt back on, I would not let the subject drop.

" Why?" I yelled. " Why on my bed?"

" My bed broke. Both of us had so much energy then." Touya said sheepishly.

This is so weird. Because of love, my always so serious overprotective brother turned silly and childish. And right now, I am not in the mood even in my head to talk of love.

" This is so…ugh…you ruined everything. Wash the sheets please. I am NOW taking a nice long hot bath, and I will sleep in Dad's room tonight, on the floor or whatever. When I come back from school tomorrow, I want to see my bed clean, and free of salivas and any liquids as such." I warned.

" Okay, Sakura, calm down, I will." Touya agreed for once, without any comments or arguments.

I opened my wardrobe, just randomly took a shirt and loose pants and headed to the bathroom.

Once I was inside the bath, everything that happened over the trip replayed in my head. I still could not believe it, I kissed him, and my heart was heartbroken to find him with another.

I shook him out of my thoughts, and decided that the bath would end there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

" SAKURA, how are you?" Tomoyo greeted me too cheerfully.

" Ur..I only saw you yesterday Tomoyo.We were in the bus together." I said.

" Sakura, my darling!" Mei Lin also greeted me in the same manner.

What is up with everybody today? I know I'm being way too emo, but excuse and forgive my behavior, my heart has just been shattered into a million pieces by a certain amber eyed who happens to be walking my way.

Fuck.

I turned around and quickly opened my locker. I will turn my back on him so I don't have to see his face.

Let's see emotion check today what am I feeling. REGRET. DEPRESSED. EMBARASSMENT. BROKEN HEARTED.

So positive and joyful I know.

The bell rang, I turned around, and obviously he had gone.

I went to class as fast as I could, dragging Tomoyo with me because she was too engrossed in her kissing sessions with Eriol that happens daily. Today was overtime.

" Come on Tomoyo, you can do this later!" I said.

" O..okay..bye Eriol..there's more coming where it came from." Tomoyo giggled.

When we were already in class, the teacher immediately started a lecture, as it was nearly the end of the school year, how we have to make some stupid crappy idiotic folder with all our best work in it.

I expected to see HIM next to Nicole but for some reason they are not sitting together I wonder why?

This is so gay. I am mad at myself. Fully fully regretting it now. I just now the last two weeks of school will go like two thousand years. And I will rot slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --

A:N: FAST FORWARD TO THE NEXT WEEK.

Nothing new happened. I'm still so fucking depressed that even Mei Lin and Tomoyo gave up on cheering me up. Tomoyo must have told her the final resort that they can do.

To leave me alone.

Tomoyo calls it the "Sakura last resort therapy", it always worked before.

Well I appreciate now that they are leaving alone yet never leaving by my side.

Those five school days had been so hard, avoiding Syaoran and trying to keep quiet and look like I don't care even when we are near each other. But I just wanna stand on top of the table scream out helplessly to release all my tension.

Shit. Here he comes again with Eriol.

I pretended to drop my pen, so I could go down the canteen table and get it.

Oh my god he is sitting here in our table.

What am I gonna do?

I can't stay under this table for long.

Okay, take a deep breath.

I took a long silent one, and got up and sat on the canteen benches.

I made sure I am not making eye contact with him although who can resist those fiery amber eyes.

" So, Syaoran what's up? You been quiet lately." Mei Lin said something first, noticing tension of silence in the table.

I didn't dare look. I'm guessing he shrugged.

" Eriol hi darling." Tomoyo said sweetly.

Suddenly Ryu and Yamazaki came and join us.

" Hey Mei Lin, hey guys." Ryu came and put his arms around Mei Lin.

" My beautiful doll, come here." Yamazaki said in a joking way.

Chiharu hit him on the head but still she didn't pull away when he wrapped his arms around her.

It felt like it was timed or plan. Although it wasn't,the mood has to be right when you feel like kissing someone right?

Today was a cool day, the sun was visible but it wasn't hot today. Yes, perfect moment to kiss.

The three couples realized the moment and started to kiss right there.

I felt kind of left out.

Naoko is sick. Rika had to go somewhere to get something sorted with the teacher about her assignment.

It was just me.

And Syaoran.

I realized he was just opposite of me.

Both of us were on the opposite ends of the canteen table.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours.

I was falling inside his chocolate swirling amber whirlpool inside his eyes. For a moment I forgot everything. It felt like I was in a trance.

But I snapped out of it.

I stood up and left him there all alone with the three couples grossly making out in their own little world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I was sure that the connection we almost had was cut off, I don't think we'll ever speak to each other again. I am the one who cares. He most probably doesn't.

Let's face it, the reality, I'm just a chameleon, I just watch others meet their own love. Or at least even if it wasn't their true love, at least someone they like returns their feelings. My job, is just to be happy when my friends are happy, and stand by their side when they boyfriend makes them mad.

Maybe I should just masturbate? No I'm kidding.

I am now walking around the town, I felt like I hadn't had one since I came back from Bahamas, so I went around town.

Then I noticed the sky was darkening, thunder rumbled.

In a flash the sky was darkening, gentle droplets of rain fell from the gray sky.

At first I thought it would be a nice gentle slightly windy drizzle.

But I was wrong.

Heavy rain came down a minute later.

I didn't carry anything with me.

I had to find shelter.

Then I saw a hut, where people rest in the Penguin Park, which is where I rest, near the cherry blossom tree I always sit.

I ran and reached.

I wasn't surprised to find it empty.

I sat down and shivered.

I looked at the rain falling, pretty hard. I might have to stay here for a while.

" Sakura?" A voice called me.

I turned around.

Oh. My. God. I said it ten times in my head.

It's Syaoran.

This is so not necessary. A month ago, I would have died to spend a moment alone to with Syaoran, but not now. He hates me for making a move on me.

" Uh….hi?" I asked it like a question.

A thought ran through me that he was gonna shout at me for being so foolish for kissing him or interrupting him with Nicole.

" Hey." He said.

He sat to the corner, near me.

" Funny running into you here." He said.

" I was walking. It rained. I came here." I replied.

" Me too." He said.

Silence.

"Syaoran?" I murmured.

He was staring somewhere else, but when I whispered his name he turned to me.

" I just want to say.." I started.

" I AM SO SORRY." I said loudly.

" I mean, for like everything, interrupting you with Nicole, and I know how you feel, you must think I'm some kind of desperate freak, and like you're going out with Nicole and then this freakish girl comes..and..and kisses you." I babbled. I whispered the word kisses when I babbled it out.

" Sakura." He said.

But I wasn't listening.

" I mean, I feel very sorry for you, to be attacked like this. I mean you can hate me for the rest of your life, I would understand-" I kept going.

" Sakura. Listen to me." He said sharply.

" That's something I want to talk to you about. I've been trying to find the right moment to speak to you." He interrupted me.

I opened my mouth.

But he started talking first.

" I am not going out with Nicole." He said.

" But I saw you two-" I said.

" Let me finish! You came at the wrong time. By that I mean, she came to my room. I was packing, she came, so I let her stay there. I didn't know. I don't really like Nicole because she's friends with Anna. But I didn't want to hold a grudge against Anna's whole group, you know, because they didn't do anything to me, except Anna." He said, and paused to take a breath.

" She was flirting obviously, trying to make conversation, but I was not in the mood, then she came near me, and took off her top. I was disgusted, how could she make herself so low? Anyway, she was trying to seduce me and I was trying to get her to fuck off without beating the shit out of her, she is a girl, then she pushed me on the bed, I was about to push her away and then you came in. That's why you see my hands on her shoulder." He finished.

" So you're not going out with her?' I said.

" Hell no." He replied.

Good! I am glad, I hope me and Syaoran are still friends though. I know I'll never get Syaoran more than a friend.

" And I want to talk about something else Sakura." He asked me more seriously.

" Yeah…." I said uncertainly, the look in his eyes, I know what this is about.

" Why did you kiss me?" He asked me.

" Um…." I mumbled.

Tears unexpectedly came out while I was trying to find a suitable answer.

I can't stand it anymore.

" Because…I…I like you." I said weakly.

It's out. My love life is doomed forever.

" Ever since you came." I said.

His eyes were wide with surprise, but he didn't say anything.

I wanted to run.

I noticed that he was really close to me. I guess our conversation was intense before then.

" You do like me?" He asked.

I didn't answer, because I was crying. I am so sissy and pathetic.

" Sakura. I…" He was searching for words.

I knew it. He is searching for words to not disappoint me but reject me and say some shit like he still likes me but only as a friend and he's going to apologize.

But I could not face rejection.

I was trying to stand up, then I'm gonna run home, rain or not.

Pillows and bed will be wet tonight.

He saw that I was gonna stand up.

And the next thing I was sure I was dreaming.

He grabbed me by the arms.

And.

Hugged me, trying to stop me from going. He made me sit down again.

" Sakura…I..I like you too." He said.

" You're lying, you're feeling sorry for me now?" I protested.

" I've always liked you, I wanted you first, I asked Anna, about you- because you don't seem like you want anybody saying hi to you- to see if you date. But she told me that you're not interested. She was really nice to me, I guess one thing led to another, and I found myself liking her as well although I still liked you, but she was nicer and open so I chose her. I thought you didn't like me in the beginning not even as a friend. So I was acting like I don't care." He said.

His arms were on the seat. But he was still close to me.

" This is unexpected I mean.." I started to burble on again, but I was interrupted, very big this time.

He grabbed me by my shoulders.

And pressed his lips to mine.

Did that just happened?

Now it's me who was shocked.

" I..I like you so much.." He breathed gently. More tears came from my eyes.

He wiped them with his hands.

I didn't know what to do.

But he leaned in, I think he's going to kiss me.

His arms were on my shoulders, never moved but just secured me as his lips covered mine again. I don't know how to kiss okay. His lips are so soft and warm. I was sure I caught pneumonia in the hut and died. This is heaven.

I just moved my lips the opposite way of his it was really sloppy at first but soon I was sure it looked like the ones you see in movies. It was getting much more passionate. His arms moved to my waist holding me gently yet so protectively, I could feel his tongue begging for entrance so I opened my mouth wider, and we kept kissing. Our tongues danced together with the rhythm of the rain among us.

We stopped for breath. Oh my god, my first taste of the adult world.

" Your lips taste so sweet." He whispered.

I giggled.

" So, what are we?" I asked.

" Sakura, will you go out with me?" He asked me, oh my god I love him, he did not use one seductive tone in his voice, just his normal hopeful voice. Syaoran is so hot, and he doesn't know it. I like it that way.

" You're sure about this?" I asked.

" YES YES. ANSWER ALREADY WOMAN, BECAUSE WE DON"T HAVE MUCH TIME HERE WE ARE IN A HURRY." He said.

What did he mean?

" Um…yes." I said. Casually but inside, I exploded like the stars came down from heaven.

" Okay so what are we in a hurry for?" I asked.

He shook his hand, signaling that I'm clueless.

" This."

He put his lips on mine again.

But I didn't make a smart comment this time, because I was too busy kissing the guy.

THE END

A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE…SO THAT'S THE REAL ENDING I GUESS. SO DON'T SAY MY ENDING IS INCOMPLETE BECAUSE THE STORY HAS NOT BEEN COMPLETELY WRAPPED UP YET.

REVIEW REVIEW


	20. Epilogue: Life is good for now

We interrupt this program to have the author's confession right now: Hi guys I am sorry but I need to do this now. Please do me a favour and be my listener. I FEEL SO FUCKING DEPRESSED AND RETARDED AND GAY AND SICK AND PATHETIC AND BITCHY. I am not in a good mood as you can tell, but I remember I have an epilogue to do. So here it is. Thanks for reviewing by the way. Make sure you read my notes at the bottom once the story is finished. So if you guys like my story and might like to read another one coming soon. Well yeah..

I do hope you like it. I thank each and everybody for taking the time to read a beginner and a first-timer's online story. Also being really nice and getting me motivated to write more! Why does my email now show on this? I wrote it like three times and it doesn't show…

Specially dedicated to my reviewers and my good friend K! I love you guys so much!

crying…..thank you again!

P.S: THANKS AGAIN

P.S.S: I am sorry I can't put each of your names

**Epilogue**

" Sakura! Tomoyo called she said to tell you that she will arrive in the park in half an hour, said because of traffic." Touya called from downstairs.

" Okay. Tell her I say okay." I replied back.

I closed the door of my bedroom slowly.

I can't believe it, today will be our last time together for the school year before school is out for the summer.

One month ago, somebody confessed me for the first time ever in my life. Did I tell you I was soooooooooooooooo happy! Maybe not.

I opened the wardrobe door, and took out a cool green sundress.

And no you did not read wrong, I am wearing a sundress.

What happened to the freak who wears black all the time? Has she turned into an Anna clone?

No no, I assure you I didn't. At least I don't act like one. Well, I decided to not wear black all the time. To put it simply. I didn't really change anything of my personality except my clothes. They're casual and sometimes cute. I am definitely not into the hooker slut type of clothes. Speaking of clothes, the coolest thing happened a few weeks ago. Chimiko now hangs out with us, and she ditched those clothes for a more comfortable softer style. I thank god as well for making her dye her hair back to its original colour, which was brown, so now she is no longer an Anna clone. She is somebody!

I looked into the mirror to fix my hair. Today I decided to leave it down.

I turned around and saw the clock. I had to go.

I said everybody goodbye as I left for the door. We decided today to meet in the Penguin Park.

10 minutes later, by walking, I arrived. As I walked towards the path searching for familiar faces, I noticed the trees were already greener than ever, and I was sweating already.

I saw Chiharu's braids behind a cherry blossom trees, and a few pairs of feet sitting on a mat, I ran.

" Sakura, hey!" Naoko called out first.

" Hey everyone." I greeted, beaming at everybody who like me was also dressed in summer clothing.

" Sakura." Li said my name. He never fails to make my heart melt, even just by staring at me or even saying my name.

" Hey!" I said brightly, he offered me his hand so I could sit next to him on the mat that was below many people.

I realized I was the last one to arrive, because Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Chimiko, Mei Lin and Ryu are here.

Typical me.

Tomoyo offered me a cup of orange juice.

I thanked her and drank slowly while listening to the group's conversation, which is currently the World Cup.

" What's tonight's match?" I asked.

" Wait I'll check." Eriol took out his cellphone and start pressing buttons.

" Speaking of soccer, I think I want to try out for the girl's football next year." Chiharu said.

Yamazaki faked a cough.

" Shut up!" Chiharu whacked him with a fan.

" You Sakura?" Syaoran asked me.

" Um…maybe, but me and Chimiko are definitely in for track." I said, and put my arms around Chimiko's shoulders.

" Hell yeah." Chimiko replied.

I've decided to not be shy anymore and tried out for the track team, I made it! So I'm a runner. Chimiko has super arm strength and she aces at discus and shot-put. Tomoyo is of course a cheerleader and Mei Lin, great at volleyball. Naoko decides to try out for swimming, and Rika joined the local badminton club. We're all sports girls.

" Sakura you can't run. Not faster than me." Syaoran said.

I elbowed him.

" Hey you cheated okay. You took off your shirt." I shot back.

" well its your fault for practically tripping yourself over." He said.

" Grr." I growled.

" Just another normal beautiful day." Tomoyo said solemnly.

" Come here baby." Eriol said.

Then they both start making out right there.

" Get a room." I said disgustedly but I laughed too.

" Aww, Mei Lin, why can't we do that?" Ryu whined.

" You'll get yours soon boy." Mei Lin purred.

" Euw sick you guys are all horny." I yelled.

" Aren't you?" Syaoran asked, flashing his secret teasing smile.

I blushed, I was about to say something, but his lips were on mine already.

I giggled and kissed him back.

So me, a chameleon, well I still am, but I just found myself more new friends, a boyfriend, and opened a bit of myself to the world. I am still shy, but well I guess I have to live with it. And I said it at the beginning didn't I? I did not become the popular girl in school. And the guy who confessed to me, we didn't confess in some fancy place or at a dance like in those movies. And Anna and those bitches, they still tease me, but I don't care anymore. So, I didn't turn out to be a slut or anorexic. I became something like sporty, but I like to look good too. Life is good, at least for now, as I am with my best friends, on a lovely first day of summer, having a good picnic, oh, and kissing Syaoran.

THE END

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU. Over the summer I think I'll write another story.


End file.
